Crimson angel
by Himitsu Miko
Summary: this was orignally by Tenshi of Destiny. I loves her. and am mad at her flamer -glares- oh and, I am not a rabid Saku hater. I actually like how she's turning out in Shippuuden and she's really drown on me. thought i should note on that.
1. Chapter 1

The Crimson Angel

Chapter One

Naruto knelt on the water and watched as Sasuke turned and walked away from him. They had just had their most fiercest battle. Naruto had tried to stop Sasuke from going to that snake bastard Orochimaru, but Sasuke had put his chidori through his chest. The gaping hole was still being healed by Kyuubi.

Naruto's eyes never left Sasuke's back, still looking when the raven disappeared. Naruto felt nothing. He felt totally empty. Sasuke was supposed to be his lover, but he had betrayed Konoha, and he had betrayed him. And then he had tried to kill him.

As he knelt there, he felt two people calmly walking towards him. He sighed, he knew who it was. He looked at the two members of Akatsuki as they stood looking down at him. Itachi looking just like Sasuke. Naruto grit his teeth. He never wanted to think of that traitor again. He wanted to kill the teme for betraying and hurting him.

"We've come to take you Naruto. Are you coming quietly or are we going to fight?" The giant fish asked.

To be truthful, Naruto couldn't be bothered either way. He knew it was cowardly to give up, but he felt so drained. He didn't want to go back to Konoha, where the villagers would blame him for failing to retrieve their precious Uchiha and Sakura, that bitch would never leave him alone. She would make him feel worthless, saying that he hadn't been able to keep his promise. He couldn't be bothered to put up with everyone making him feel like a failure.

He looked up at the fish, and then his eyes moved to Itachi. He could faintly sense Kakashi and Gai speeding towards them.

"To be honest, I can't be bothered. If you want me to come with you, you'll have to carry me."

Itachi looked down at the fox vessel, even though no expression showed on his face, he was puzzled, wondering if this was a trick. But he too could feel another presence getting closer. He nodded to Kisame. The fish bent down and picked up the blonde boy, putting him on his back.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked back as Kakashi called to him. Itachi looked at the famous copy-cat nin and smirked. Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Naruto wasn't even putting up a fight, he just hung off of Kisame's back. He knew he wasn't going to get there on time. The two Akatsuki men, along with Naruto vanished.

He felt Gai standing next to him, the same confused expression on his face. The two men looked at each other and nodded. They needed to get back to Konoha and tell the Hokage. They turned and sped away.

It didn't take them long to return to Konoha, they immediately sped towards the Hokage's office. Sakura was in there, training. She looked up hopefully as her sensei walked into the room. She was glad when Tsunade said she could stay.

"Well?" The Hokage asked.

"Sasuke got away." He paused as Sakura gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

"What about Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi looked down. "He allowed Akatsuki to capture him."

"WHAT!" Tsunade screeched. "Why?"

"I don't know. All I saw was Kisame picking Naruto up off the water and putting him on his back. Naruto didn't even fight. I saw Naruto's eyes just before they vanished. They were empty, like he had just lost one of his precious persons. It was like he had no fight left within him."

Tsunade sat down, her face in an unreadable mask. She looked over to the window where Jiraiya was sitting, he had obviously heard what had been said. "We have to get him back." He said. "For his sake, and ours. If the Akatsuki manage to extract the fox, we're all finished."

The Hokage silently agreed. She summoned all available Anbu teams. She dismissed Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi walked out of the office and bowed her head as she walked. Her Sasuke had gone and now Naruto had willingly allowed himself to be captured. And what was this fox they were talking about?

As she walked passed Ino's flower shop, she paused. Maybe she should buy a flower and go and see Lee.

--

Back in the Hokage's office, four Anbu teams stood awaiting orders. The Hokage looked grim, her eyes vacant. "Akatsuki have captured Uzumaki Naruto. Your orders are to retrieve him and bring him back alive." She paused. "Uchiha Itachi and his partner Kisame are the ones who has Naruto, if you engage them in battle, be careful. But I want Naruto back alive."

The Anbu teams bowed and disappeared. She dismissed Kakashi and Gai, who left looking sullen. Jiraiya slid through the window and took a seat on the chair opposite the blonde Hokage. Tsunade took out two glasses and a jar of sake. She poured a large amount of the liquid into two glasses, and offered one to the white haired sannin. She downed half her glass and felt the first tear slide down her cheek.

She knew what the odds were of Anbu being able to rescue Naruto. She knew Akatsuki would most likely kill the Anbu, but she was hoping that maybe one of them would be able to accomplish the mission.

She sighed. She hated being Hokage at times like this.

--

Itachi and Kisame had been travelling for an hour when they felt many presences behind them. They knew it would be ninja from Konoha, coming to try and rescue the fox vessel. Kisame placed Naruto on the ground and got in to position. Itachi too.

Naruto just knelt on the ground, his eyes downcast. He could hear fighting in the background, but none of it registered. He also thought he could hear his name being called, but that too didn't seem to penetrate his brain. He felt splashes of liquid hit him.

The fox growled in his mind, he could sense a presence creeping up on his host. But the stupid human didn't seem to be doing anything. He would not allow his vessel to be killed. He did not want to die, being imprisoned in a human body was not something he liked, but he didn't want to die.

When the presence was close, the fox took control of his unresponsive host and with a burst of chakra, used the body like a puppet. Naruto lost control of his body and felt himself moving against his will. His hands turned into claws and he watched as he slashed through one Anbu member after another. He saw blood flying everywhere.

The fox was chuckling manically as he killed. He loved to kill, but he could feel the human's body nearly at its limit. As the last body hit the ground, the fox retreated back into its cage and Naruto fell to his knees, not even breathing heavily.

He finally looked around to see what he had done. He felt numb as he saw each the ninja's he had killed. And to be truthful, he felt nothing. He knew they had come to kill him. He glared at the dead Anbu, knowing that the Hokage had ordered his death. He couldn't say he liked the killing, but he felt something.

He now had another goal, he would destroy Konoha. They had given up on him easily, now he would give up on them. He finally looked up at the two Akatsuki members, and smirked. They would be the first he killed.

Kisame just looked at the brat in shock. He had been about to intercept the Anbu who was creeping up on the boy, when the vessel began radiating a killing intent that was thick enough to choke on. He had just stood there with Itachi as the vessel ripped apart the ninja without breaking a sweat. And now the vessel was looking at them with a strange look on his face.

Itachi poked him. He finally moved over to the boy and picked him up, once again putting him on his back. They took off, faster. They had to get back to headquarters. Itachi knew the leader would be happy. They could finally extract the fox.

Kyuubi once again growled in his hosts mind. He knew what the men in capes wanted, and he knew it would be impossible to extract him without killing his host. Not that he liked his host, but he would not allow these people to kill his vessel. The fox did not want to be used, he knew the men in capes just wanted his power for themselves. He wasn't about to let that happen. He did not want to be used as a puppet. He didn't like it, but he would protect his human vessel at all costs.

--

In the clearing where they had fought the Anbu, one of the bodies stirred. He knew he didn't have much time left, but he needed to get a message back to the Hokage. He summoned one of his messenger birds, and pulled a scroll from his pouch. With a shaky hand he wrote a message, it wasn't a very coherent message, but it was the best he could do with his broken hand. Haphazardly tying the message to the bird's leg, he watched as it flew away.

He looked around at his teammates and comrades. Saying a silent prayer, his head dropped to the ground and he took his last breath.

--

The messenger bird made it back to Konoha quickly and stood on the windowsill, his beak tapping on the window. Tsunade leapt to her feet and opened the widow. Untying the message, she opened it.

'Mission failed, all dead. Fox…'

The Hokage tried to make out the last few words, but they were illegible. The Anbu who had wrote this must have died shortly afterwards. She sighed. Sixteen Anbu killed. She wondered what to do now. If she sent more Anbu, they would just meet the same fate, but she could not allow Akatsuki to extract the fox.

She wondered whether hunters would have a chance. Sitting back down, she decided it would be best to call an emergency meeting. She didn't know how long it took to extract a demon, but she hoped she had a little time.

Calling to the guard at the door, she told him to summon all Anbu captains and hunters, also all council members. The man bowed and went off to take care of the task. Tsunade looked back to the window where Jiraiya slid back into the room. She gave him the scroll. He read it, and looked grim. He now knew all was doomed.

**A/N: this story is originally by Tenshi of destiny I did absolutely nothing to it, not even a spell and grammar check. I'm only posting it because she deleted it because someone really pissed her off.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Itachi and Kisame arrived at headquarters, they headed straight for their leaders chambers. The leader, who was sat on his chair, hid his pleased smile as his two best members walked into his chambers with the demon brat.

Kisame dumped Naruto on the ground, where he knelt. He still had that far away look in his eyes, but he had been planning and making a deal with the demon fox. Naruto hid a smirk. They would be sorry that had ever laid eyes on him, with the help of Kyuubi, he was going to kill them all. He knew the Akatsuki was strong, but they had never battled a thousand year old demon before.

The leader looked down at the blonde that was blatantly ignoring him. Itachi could feel the anger emanating from his leader and hit Naruto. Naruto didn't even flinch as he head snapped to the side. He soon found himself lying on the ground being beaten. He just took it all, without making a sound.

It made the leader madder and the beating become more brutal with a wave of his hand. By the time they stopped, Naruto was still laying on the ground, covered in his own blood. But he was still not responsive. He took that beating, but something inside him snapped.

He was hauled off the ground, and taken from the room. He was thrown into a windowless room. He curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. He felt the heat of Kyuubi's chakra as the fox began to heal him.

Naruto lay on the ground for hours, alone. When the door opened, he didn't even register as four Akatsuki members stood looking down at him. He was then grabbed roughly and held down, his clothes stripped from him. Even though it didn't show on his face, or make a noise, he screamed inside his mind as one of the men brutally thrust into his body.

He still did nothing as the man raped him, brutally shoving inside his body, blood trickling down his legs. Deidara smirked as he thrust into the body beneath him. The leader had ordered them to break the boy. So he and his fellow members had decided that this was the best way to break the boys' spirits. He looked into the boy's unresponsive face, and became more brutal. After his orgasm, he pulled out and beat the boy. He then moved off for Tobi to take his turn.

Naruto endured the four men raping and beating him. He could hear Kyuubi roaring in his mind. The fox then began trying to soothe him, and he talked of revenge, telling his vessel that they would have the last laugh. Naruto hid a smirk as Kyuubi put images into his mind, images of him getting the revenge he so desired, images of the Akatsuki members dying at his hands.

It felt like hours later that the four members finally stopped raping and beating him. Clothes were thrown at him, and a bottle of water. He was then left alone. He stayed lying down until Kyuubi had healed him. He then used the water and his ripped jacket to clean himself. He slipped on the black pants and white shirt they had given him.

He sat upon the ground where he had endured his torture and just closed his eyes. Kyuubi was once again soothing him, and telling him it would soon be time to pay them back. Kyuubi had been thinking, and he wanted to try and summon a death angel. He knew death angels granted wishes to people who were strong enough to summon them. If his host could summon one, he could wish to be stronger. Only one catch, if you succeeded, you had to be willing to work for the angel for a certain amount of time, doing mostly assassinations.

He conveyed his idea to Naruto, and he agreed to try. Summoning a death angel was just like summoning an animal, except you didn't need a contract, you just had to have enough power to do so. Kyuubi was confident that with his and his vessels combined chakra, they could pull it off.

Kyuubi instructed Naruto step by step on what to do. Naruto used his blood to draw a pentagram. Slamming one hand onto the ground he spoke clearly. "Angel of death, I summon you for your assistance. For one wish I will give you my services."

The chakra within the room built to terrifying levels. Kyuubi's and Naruto's working together, blending and turning dark purple to black. The chakra swirled around them before stopping in front of him. Naruto looked up to see a figure stepping out of the chakra. He nearly gasped. The angel was beautiful, white skin, black hair, eyes and big black wings. The angel was dressed in a black tunic and loose black pants.

Naruto bowed his head, as instructed by Kyuubi. The angel regarded the boy, surprised to find that a child had summoned him. His hand moved and touched the boys head. Sinking into a light meditation, he looked at the boys memories, they were almost too overwhelming. He saw everything, from when he was a baby having the nine-tailed fox sealed within him to his now 13 years. He saw all the hate and abuse the young boy had gone through, and now the pain and rape he had endured.

He moved his hand to the boys chin and raised the boys face. He looked into dead blue eyes that still shone with determination. He had never met a child that had endured this much hate and still be this strong. Death angels weren't supposed to feel, but he felt emotions stirring within him, emotions that had long since been dead. The boy had indeed earned his wish, but he would also grant him an extra wish.

"I am Kuro. You understand that if I grant your wish, you are to give yourself to me? You are to do what I say until I set you free."

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"What is your wish?"

"I wish to be strong enough to defeat my enemies."

Kuro looked down at the boy. With a wave of his hand, the wish was complete. "Tell me, there is another wish you want. What is it?"

Naruto bowed his head. "I wish to be acknowledged for myself and not the demon child." He said quietly.

With another wave of his hand, Kuro granted the wish without Naruto's knowledge. The catch was he couldn't change how people saw the young boy, but if he did good things, there perspectives might change. "I have granted your wish. While you are now in my service, you will need wings to identify yourself as an angel of death."

Naruto looked up, his eyes wide. Kuro was surprised not to see fear in the boy's eyes, but excitement. "It will hurt for a moment." He said. After a nod from Naruto, he placed both hands on the boys back.

Naruto felt the heat and the pain, but he made no sound. He felt the skin on his back ripping and something moving. It was over in seconds. He looked behind him and saw a beautiful pair of red wings. He smiled, and fluttered his wings. Naruto's hair and eyes had changed colour too. They were the same colour as his wings.

Kuro felt a smile stretch his lips at the boy's amusement. Death angels were supposed to have black wings, but due to the boy being Kyuubi's vessel, the boy would have red wings. "You can will your wings away when you are not using them." He said. He watched as Naruto concentrated and the wings withdrew. "You will get used to the feeling."

"Thank you." Naruto said.

Kuro nodded. "I will contact you in a few days with your first assignment. In the meantime, get yourself out of here and with Kyuubi's help, get used to your new form." At Naruto's widening eyes, he smiled. "The fox knows of our existence, he has memories of our kind." Naruto nodded and watched as the angel disappeared.

Naruto stood and stretched. He felt different, more confident in his abilities. He wondered how much stronger he was. He closed his eyes and jutsu after jutsu poured into his mind. "Wow." He whispered. With the jutsus came images of what each one was used for. The jutsus ranged from D-rank to A-rank to S-rank, and even forbidden ones.

He smirked. This was going to be fun. Instead of waiting for the Akatsuki to strike, he was going to take the fight to them. Walking to the door, he flicked it. He didn't think that would do anything, so he was surprised when the door flew off it's hinges. He smiled, this was going to be fun. He could hear Kyuubi purring within his mind.

--

A few hours ago

The Hokage sat at the table in the councils chambers. Every member was present, along with Anbu captains, hunter nin and elite jounin. They were all silent, thinking over what the hokage had just told them. They were uncertain how to proceed. They couldn't just send out ninja to be killed, that would be a waste of good ninja, but they couldn't leave the threat of the fox being free.

"Send out the best hunters to extract information." Hiashi offered. "It's the best we can do at the time. We cannot afford for our ninja's to be sacrificed."

Tsunade nodded, it was the only option at the time. None of the ninja's in Konoha were strong enough to take on the members of Akatsuki. She looked at the assembled ninja's. She addressed the hunter nin to her right. "Haru, assemble your team, head to Akatsuki headquarters. Lay low and gather information. If you have an opportunity to take out members, do it. But do not put your lives on the line, we cannot afford to lose good ninja's.

The hunter nin nodded and left with his team. The members of the council were feeling guilty. Maybe if they had been nicer to Naruto, they wouldn't now be in this situation. Maybe Naruto wouldn't have let himself be captured like he did. All members were lost in thought, thinking of how Naruto must have felt growing up alone and hated.

Tsunade left the room and headed back to her office. She felt like a failure. She missed Naruto. All genin had been outraged at what had happened. And Sakura had been beaten up. Her pink haired apprentice had been shouting her mouth off, saying Naruto deserved what he got for failing to bring her precious Sasuke-kun back. Tsunade hadn't stepped in and just watched as Sakura was beaten by Ino. She had told Sakura that she was relieved of her duties. The pink hair kunoichi seemed like she didn't care and took vigil by the gates. She was certain her Sasuke would return to her.

--

The hunter nins were speeding their way through the forest, on their way to the Akatsuki's hideout. The white haired sannin had found it's location a while ago, so they had no trouble finding it. They found hiding places and stood watching.

--

Itachi had been on his way to Naruto's cell when the door flew off its hinges. All of them had felt a powerful surge of chakra, and he had been sent to find out what it was. It didn't feel like the nine-tailed foxes power, as he had felt if before. It was an indescribable, and powerful enough to be felt by ninja's within the village.

He now stood face to face with a red head. It took him a moment to realise it was Naruto. Naruto with shoulder length red hair and blazing red eyes, he could feel the power emanating off of the vessel. Something had changed in the short time he had been alone. He took off down the corridor to alert his leader.

Naruto walked calmly down the corridor. Deidara was the first Naruto encountered, the first one to rape him. The Akatsuki member watched as the vessel stalked towards him. He too could feel the power coming off the boy in waves. He charged, throwing a punch at the boys face. Naruto didn't even blink. He brought his fist back and slammed it through the mans chest, his hand going right through, and coming out of the back. Blood flew through the air. Naruto pulled his hand out and Deidara slumped to the ground.

Hidan and Kakuzu stood stunned at how easy it was for the vessel to kill Deidara. They looked back to see more members coming to help. They both charged at the boy. Naruto took it in his stride. Both his hands flew faster than light, and ripped the two men's heads cleanly off their bodies. The headless bodies slumped to the ground.

Tobi stood his ground as he watched the boy kill his teammates. He heard the leader shouting at them to kill the vessel. He finally moved, only to slump to the ground dead. Naruto continued walking, an aura of power washing over the remaining members. Itachi and Kisame backed away, looking at each other, they nodded and fled. They heard the leader calling after them, but they continued running. The way Naruto was killing their teammates, they didn't think they stood a chance.

Zetsu, with his venus-flytrap like armour around his body was confident that the boy wouldn't be able to penetrate it. He charged, but got no further as Naruto's fist slammed through his armour. He tried grabbing the boy's hand, but Naruto snapped his hand with his other hand. Zetsu grunted in pain, but was cut off as his neck was torn open.

The only one left now was the leader, who stood at the end of the corridor. He was staring at his fallen men, cursing Itachi and Kisame for abandoning him. He turned to run, knowing that he too would probably end up dead. He made it out of the compound, but felt a fist slam into his back, he stumbled falling to the ground.

Turning over, he looked up at the vessel. Naruto radiated calmness, even after all that killing. The boy didn't even have any blood on him. "Stand up." Naruto ordered.

The leader for once obeyed someone else. He knew he was going to die. He faced the boy, and charged with a kunai. The kunai flew out of his hand to imbed itself in the dirt a few feet away. His head landed near it, his body crumpling to the ground.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. All through that he had gone into a trance and now it was over. He had his revenge. Except Itachi and Kisame, those cowards still had to die. But first he needed to get rid of the Akatsuki's hide out. Turning, he flashed through a fire jutsu and blew out fire in the shape of a dragon. He watched as the building caught fire.

He suddenly turned, feeling a few presences in the trees, watching him. He closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. Konoha hunter nins. He willed his wings out, and with Kyuubi's guidance, he flapped his wings and took to the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The hunter nins had been alerted when they saw Itachi and Kisame flee from the building. They had been about to head in to see what was happening when a man ran out. A young red haired boy followed. They had watched as the boy killed the man without breaking stride. They narrowed their eyes as the boy looked straight at the place where they were hiding. Could he sense them? They were about to make their presence known when the boy had sprouted wings, and took to the air.

They looked at each other and nodded. They had to get back to Konoha and report what had happened. They didn't know what had happened to the fox vessel. Unless the boy had left the building before they had arrived, then it meant he was probably dead.

They sped quickly through the forest, not stopping. When they arrived back, they went straight to the Hokage's tower. They were shown into the office. The Hokage was sat behind her desk with Jiraiya was leaning against the wall looking out of the window. Kakashi was stood beside Iruka. Tsunade looked up eagerly at the hunters that walked into her office, she motioned for them to report.

"We watched Akatsuki's hideout and nothing happened for the first few hours. Then a couple of hours later, Uchiha Itachi and Kisame fled the building. We were about to try and gain entrance when a man, we think he might have been the leader ran out.

"A young boy followed and knocked the leader to the ground, when the leader tried to fight, the young boy literally ripped the mans head off. He then set the building on fire. We were about to make out presence known, when he turned in our direction, even though we masking our chakra, he felt our presence. The boy then sprouted red wings and flew away."

The occupants looked at the hunter nins, each thinking about what they had just heard. Who could this boy have been? And what about Naruto?

"What did this boy look like?" Jiraiya asked.

"He had shoulder length red hair and red eyes. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt."

"What about Naruto?" Iruka asked quietly.

"We do not know. Unless he managed to escape the building before we arrived, we can only assume he is dead."

Iruka turned away, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. Kakashi looked at the man, wishing he could comfort him. He too felt sad, but maybe there was hope and Naruto managed to escape, but they were all feeling it. Naruto was dead.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." The Hokage said.

The hunters bowed and left the room. The silence stretched for a few moments. "We will wait for a while, give it a chance. If Naruto escaped, he might come home." Tsunade said. She too felt it was hopeless, but just in case, or maybe it was wishful thinking. "Who or what do you think this winged boy is?" She asked.

"I've never known anyone to sprout wings and fly expect angels of death, but they have black wings." Jiraiya said.

Once again they were lost in thought. The only good thing to have come of this was that most of the Akatsuki members had been killed. There was only Itachi and Kisame left. Iruka turned and left the office, he wanted to be alone. Kakashi looked at him walking away, before he too left a few moments later. Tsunade and Jiraiya were left in the silence.

--

In the sound village, Sasuke lay on the bed in a room that Orochimaru had given him. He had been feeling guilty since he arrived. He had left Naruto bleeding at the valley of the end. He really did love the dobe, but he had to get stronger so he could kill his brother.

But he had betrayed the boy he loved. Naruto had been there for him when he needed company and he had done the same for Naruto. And now he was in a different village. He hoped Naruto was all right.

As soon as he had arrived, the snake man had smiled a sickly smarmy smile and welcomed him. Kabuto had showed him his room and left him to get settled in. Kabuto said his training would begin tomorrow. That was the only reason he was here, to get the training he had been promised.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Kabuto. The silver haired teenager smirked. "Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you."

Sasuke stood up and followed him out of the room and to the snake's chambers. He wondered what he could want. He entered the room, and stood before the man.

"I have been given information that you might find interesting. I have a spy working as a Konoha hunter nin. He reports that Uzumaki Naruto allowed himself to be captured by Akatsuki." He eyed Sasuke, whose face remained expressionless.

Sasuke found himself wanting to get out of here, he couldn't take it in. Why had Naruto allowed himself to be captured? That did not sound like his dobe at all. He would have never gone with them without a fight. He put his hands behind his back so he could fist up his hands to stop himself from shaking. He would kill his brother if the bastard touched Naruto.

Orochimaru hid a smirk, now for the best part. "He also reported that every member of Akatsuki, except your brother and his partner Kisame have been killed. Also your friend Naruto has been killed." He paused again to assess the raven haired boy's reaction, there wasn't much of one, but he could detect a hint of sadness. Either Sasuke was a good actor or he really didn't care. "It looks like we might have another enemy. My spy spoke of a young boy who slaughtered the leader of Akatsuki without blinking. He then sprouted wings and flew away."

Sasuke stayed quiet. His face still showed nothing, but inside he was screaming. Naruto is dead. He couldn't take it. Had Naruto allowed himself to be killed like he had allowed himself to be captured?

And who was this new threat? A boy with wings, capable of flying. All Akatsuki members dead. He was pleased that Itachi was still alive, he wanted the pleasure of killing his brother for himself. He was dismissed and he went back to his room, where he lay upon his bed. He never cried, but he found tears spilling down his cheeks as he thought of Naruto.

Would his lover be dead if he hadn't abandoned him? They had been lovers for a year, no one knew. It was kept a secret, and they had been happy. But then he had to turn around and betray the most important thing in his life.

'I'm sorry Naruto.'

--

A few days had passed and Konoha was in the middle of a funeral. All genins were present, except Sakura, who had been banned. The council members attended to the Hokage's surprise, some of the villagers and most jounins and chuunins. Iruka was standing beside Kakashi, the man offering comfort, just by standing next to him.

After the funeral, Naruto's name was engraved upon the memorial stone. It was a sombre day. Naruto's friends were in pain, but they did not show it. Ninja's were not supposed to show emotions. When people began walking away, Iruka stood by himself. He looked at Naruto's name and smiled softly. He remembered all the pranks Naruto had played.

He felt Kakashi's presence behind him, so he didn't jump when the mans arm encircled his shoulders. Iruka allowed himself to lean into the mans touch. Kakashi held back a smile. He really loved Iruka. He led the brown haired man away from the memorial stone. When they walked passed the gate, they were surprised to see villagers and ninja's standing still. The Hokage was also among the shocked faces. Iruka and Kakashi looked in the same direction and their mouths dropped open.

On top of the gate stood a young boy, no older than 13. His shoulder length hair was a fiery red, as well as his eyes. What was amazing was his red wings. The boy was wearing black pants with a fire design starting at the ankles and ending at the knees, his black top was plain. The boy just stood there, his head cocked to one side, staring at everyone.

The Hokage walked towards the figure, Anbu flocking to her side. "Who are you and what do you want?" She asks.

"Who I am is not important. I'm here for Seji, a hunter nin." The boy's voice was hauntingly unusual.

Iruka thought the boy resembled Naruto, but realised it was just wishful thinking. No one else seemed to have noticed. A man in a hunter uniform walked out of the crowd and stood before the gate. He looked up.

The boy cocked his head to the side. "Kneel." He said.

Seji tried to fight the command, but found his body to be unresponsive.

"Take off your mask."

Seji once again had to obey. He had no control over his body. The Hokage watched, wondering what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"This man is a traitor. He is a spy. By the command of the angels of death, he is to be put to death."

Many ninja's gasped at the boy's response. Jiraiya walked out of the crowd and stood beside the Hokage. "You must obey his commands. Angels of death are assassins and have authority over the living." He whispered to the Hokage.

She just nodded her head. She could feel the power radiating off the boy. She looked at Seji, who was kneeling on the ground. His face was pale and he looked scared. "Have you any proof that he is a traitor?" She asks.

The boy nods his head. "Tell them who your true master is." He commands.

Seji's mouth opens, he tries to snap it shut, but once again he has no control over his actions. "My true master is Orochimaru."

Gasps and shocked faces fill the crowd. The Hokage furious that a traitor was among her village, the hunter nins in the crowd feeling betrayed by a supposed friend/comrade.

"By order of the angels of death, you are to be executed for your crimes." The boy said, waving his hand in a slashing motion.

Seji crumpled to the ground, lifeless. The crowd once again shocked at the power of this boy. The council members among the crowd were all thinking of how powerful the village would be if this boy was on their side.

Hiashi stepped forward. "We would like to offer you a place among our village. Do you accept?" Tsunade glared at the man, why did he have to always think of himself. She shook her head.

The boy laughed and most of the people flinched. "You do not deserve my allegiance."

"Why?" Someone asked.

"By the way you treated Uzumaki Naruto. Who in their right mind would want to side with a village who despised one of their own for something he had no control over."

"Is Naruto dead?" Iruka asked.

"I do not know." The boy answered.

Tsunade was about to ask more, but Jiraiya held her back. He knew of what an angel of death was capable of if you pissed them off.

One of the villagers stepped forwards. "How can you defend that demon boy? He killed all those people."

Suddenly the air around the boy become thick with power. Some of the less stronger villagers were brought to their knees. "You dare say he responsible. If it wasn't for him you would all be dead. He was the one who housed the demon within him. He is not the demon. When the nine-tailed fox attacked this village, he was just a baby, he had just been born. Tell me how he could have killed all those people. TELL ME! He was put through 13 years of hate and torture, just so you could vent your anger on someone. You are all worthless. There are only a few people among you who have my respect. The rest of you are worthless."

The woman who had spoken burst into tears. "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"You do not deserve forgiveness."

"Are you going to destroy us?" Someone called out.

"Only if I am ordered to." The boy suddenly started flapping his wings, he hovered for a moment, before swooping down and picking up the dead Seji. He then flew up and took off.

The remaining villagers and ninja's stood looking at where the boy had disappeared to. His words cutting deep, but he was right, Naruto was only a baby when the fox attacked the village. And because of Naruto, they had been saved. They all bowed their heads in shame.

Iruka was in turmoil. He frowned as he felt a weird sensation within his mind. He swore he could hear a voice. He nearly jumped in shock when he heard Naruto's voice speaking to him.

'Iruka-sensei. I'm sorry I had to be so harsh, but they deserved it. I'm not dead, but I'm not returning to the village yet. Maybe one day I will. I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you. You've been like a father to me, and you're the only one who treated me with respect, and you acknowledged me. Please do not tell anyone that I am alive, they will find out when the times right. I love you Iruka-sensei.' Iruka smiled, he thought that was it. He didn't know how it was possible for him to be hearing Naruto. He suddenly heard Naruto's laughter. 'Oh, did you like my wings?' Iruka's eyes opened wide. He looked up at the sky. That was Naruto, he hid a smile, happy to know Naruto was all right, and eager to know what had happened to him.

He suddenly bowed his head. He had no idea how he was supposed to act sad when he knew Naruto was alive. But he would try. He would not tell anyone Naruto was alive. He would have to wait. Turning away from the crowd, he walked away. Kakashi watched him go, but didn't follow. He left to go back to the memorial stone.

The remaining people finally left, everyone thinking of what had happened and what had been said. The Hokage returned to her office. She hid a smile. That angel had been right, and she was glad that he stuck up for Naruto. What he said, needed to be said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As Naruto flew through the air towards the village of sound, he thought back to the passed couple of days.

Flashback

After Naruto had flown away from the burnt Akatsuki building, he had flown through the air. He loved it, feeling like a bird. Kyuubi gave him directions and he found himself in a deserted village. He stayed in a small house that was a little worse for wear, but it was quiet and he would be undisturbed.

He sat on the ground and closed his eyes, he searched his mind. Just like before jutsu after jutsu poured into his mind. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and went outside. He practiced each of the jutsus, until he had perfected each one.

He was amazed at his strength, like he did in the Akatsuki hideout. All he had to do was flick something and it flew threw the air. After training for a couple of days, he was visited by Kuro. The angel had been please with how fast the boy had progressed in such a short time. He had gotten control of his flying, which wasn't has easy as it sounded.

"I have your first assignment. I know it will be hard returning to your village, but there is a man that has been sentenced to death. You are to find him and carry out his execution. Here are the details." He handed the boy a scroll, who opened it and read it. He nodded his head.

They then sat down and Kuro told him of all the things an angel could do, how they killed, how they could control people and make them see what they wanted. After an hour, Kuro had left and Naruto had practiced some more, before going to sleep.

The next morning he had gone to Konoha. He had been surprised to see that so many people had attended his funeral. He felt bad for Iruka-sensei. He didn't know whether people would recognise him, so he made them believe that he wasn't Naruto. Except for Iruka.

As he was flying away, he had sent that message to his sensei. He could feel the joy from the older man. He would one day see him again.

End flashback

Coming back to his thoughts, he smiled. He would make sure he visited Iruka one day. He was approaching sound. He could see people pointing up at him and smirked. He didn't know where the snake bastard's hideout was, but all he had to do was concentrate on someone and follow their presence.

He hated to think of Sasuke, but because he knew him the best, he thought it would be best. Following the presence, he stopped outside a building hidden within the forest. He cocked his head and gave it's occupants a silent command to come out.

He nearly faltered when Sasuke emerged from the building. He smirked when the snake bastard emerged, with his ever faithful laky behind him. They all looked up at him. He let go of the man in his arms.

Orochimaru watched as a man dropped from the boys grasp. He looked to see it was his hidden spy. He growled.

"By order of the angels of death, your traitor has been executed."

"Come down here and fight." The snake man hissed.

"Why? Do you want to die?" Naruto asked.

"There is no way you can beat me."

"We will see. I will be coming for you soon." Naruto turned, but paused, and turned back. He locked eyes with Sasuke. "I too am hunting your brother. If I find him before you, I will kill him."

Sasuke growled. "Leave him to me. I want to kill him."

"Then you better hurry."

"I have to get stronger first."

"And this is how you propose to do it, staying here so the snake can use your body as its container. He does not care for your revenge, all he cares about is getting his hands on the sharingan."

"Do not listen to him, he lies." The snake hissed.

"Angels of death do not lie." He said in a dark voice as coils of power washed over them. He turned and flew away.

Sasuke was narrowed his eyes and suddenly his mind was filled with images. A voice started speaking to him. 'I speak the truth. You will not gain power by staying with that man. He only wants to keep you around, so he can use your body when the time is right. If you want power, come to me.' An image of a deserted village filled his mind.

With an expressionless face, he turned and headed back to his room. He had to think, was the boy really telling the truth, for some reason, he believed the boy. Lying back on his bed, he closed his eyes and continued thinking, he had a choice to make.

--

As Naruto flew away, he had to fight the tears from falling. Seeing Sasuke had been hard. But what he had said to the boy was true. The snake only wanted Sasuke for his body. Another conversation he had with Kuro popped into his mind as he made his way back to the deserted village where he had taken up residence.

Flashback

As Kuro turned to leave, he paused. He looked to the boy kneeling on the ground. "I know of your relationship with the Uchiha and why you dislike him. But I have to ask that you get him away from Orochimaru. It is his destiny to kill his brother. I know you may not like it, but I have to ask you to persuade him to come to you, so you can train him. You can teach him all the jutsus you now have knowledge of. You can manipulate his sharingan and give him access to his mangekyou sharingan. Your next assignment is to prepare the Uchiha for his battle with his brother." Kuro left, leaving Naruto still kneeling upon the ground.

End flashback

When Naruto arrived at the old house he as staying in, he sighed. Was he ready for his assignment? Was he ready to be near Sasuke. Whatever, he didn't matter how he felt. He had to do it either way. He was confident that Sasuke would come to him, so he started making the house liveable. It wasn't that bad.

He narrowed his eyes in thought. With a wave of his hand, the dust disappeared. He grinned, if all he had to do was wave his hand, he could have this place finished in moments. He calculated that it was about an hour from sound, so if Sasuke came tonight, he should be here soon.

After cleaning and fixing the house, he went outside to see if he could catch something for dinner. There was a stream nearby, so he walked in that direction.

Ten minutes later, he was walking back to the house with a bucketful of fish and a couple of rabbits when Sasuke walked out of the forest, a bag on his shoulder. Sasuke stopped when he saw the red haired boy. He knew it was the same boy, even though this boy didn't have wings.

"You came." Naruto said, stating the obvious.

Sasuke just nodded.

"Come." Naruto said, leading the way into his house.

Sasuke was pleasantly surprised to find the house in such good condition when the rest of the village was in shambles. The ground floor was one big room, with a couch and chairs surrounding a large roaring fire.

A table and two chairs was at the other end of the room with the kitchen. Everything looked brand new. He placed his bag down and stood uncertain of what to do.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You can call me Akai. Sit, I'll make dinner."

Sasuke sat and watched as the boy prepared the rabbits he had caught, putting the fish into the fridge. When the rabbits were cooked, Naruto held out a plate to Sasuke and put his own on to the small table near the couch. He went back into the kitchen two grab to glasses of water. Putting both glasses on the table, he sat down on the couch and began to eat.

"Does Orochimaru know you left?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

"No, I left without his knowledge. If what you say is true, and all he wanted was my body as his container, he will probably have people search for me." Sasuke answered, eyeing the boy, while he ate.

Naruto just shrugged. "That doesn't matter, I can take care of them is they do."

Sasuke wanted to snort, but didn't. He knew nothing of death angels, didn't even know they existed. He had no idea what they were capable of.

"If you really are a death angel, is it true Naruto's dead?" He finally blurted out.

"Why do you care, you tried to kill him yourself."

"I never…I mean." Sasuke stuttered, and looked away. He gritted his teeth, he never stuttered.

"No, Naruto's not dead. But you will not see him for a while. He does not wish to be seen. Konoha has no knowledge of this, they had a funeral for him earlier." Naruto had no idea why he told Sasuke that, but the sadness in his black eyes was a little to much to look at.

Sasuke felt so much relief. He so wanted to see his dobe again. But why didn't he want to be seen. Why has he let Konoha give him a funeral? It was too confusing. When he finally killed his brother, he would then seek Naruto out and apologise, and make it right.

After he finished eat, he yawned. Naruto took the plates and glasses and put them in the sink. "Come, I'll show you to your room."

Sasuke got up and picked up his back. He followed Akai up the stairs and down the corridor. "This is the bathroom." Naruto said as he walked passed a room, opening the door next to it, he stood aside to allow Sasuke to walk through. "You can stay here. Make yourself at home." Naruto left, leaving Sasuke to look around. It was a decent sized room with a double bed, a wardrobe and a bookcase, filled with books.

Sasuke placed his bag on the floor and lay on top of the bed. He hoped he had made the right choice, he hoped this Akai would do what he said and make him stronger. If not, he could always go back to the snake, even if the man did make him feel uncomfortable. He let his eyes drop and he fell asleep. His last thought was of Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next day, Sasuke woke up and showered and dressed. He went down stairs to see Akai already up and in the kitchen, cooking the fish he had caught yesterday. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched the boy. He had an uncanny resemblance to Naruto. Sasuke shook his head, it was just wishful thinking.

He finally moved and entered the kitchen are. Naruto turned to smile at him. "There's a village near by, I'll head over there to buy groceries and when I get back, we'll start your training. Is that okay?"

Sasuke nodded. He was eager to see what this boy could do and what he could teach him. After breakfast Naruto left to go to the small village nearby. Before he left, he cast an illusion around the deserted village. Just in case anyone was looking for Sasuke. All they would see was the forest.

Sasuke remained in the front room, sitting on the couch. He was in deep thought. He was once again thinking of whether he had made the right decision in leaving. He also wondered where his brother was and what he was going to do now, now that Akai had destroyed Akatsuki. He felt a grim satisfaction that Itachi and Kisame were alone.

When the red head returned, carrying many grocery bags, he was surprised to realise he had been sat thinking for the last couple of hours. He stood up and took some of the bags, taking them into the kitchen. He helped pack away the food.

Twenty minutes later, they were sat outside in the middle of the village. Sasuke was a little confused. Akai was just sitting there. As he was about to open his mouth, the red head held up a hand.

"First, I need to take off the cursed seal Orochimaru put out on you." He said, leaning forwards. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's neck, and closed his eyes.

Sasuke watched as Akai closed his eyes. He felt a warm sensation from the hand on his neck. For some unknown reason, he felt his face begin to heat up. The sensation only lasted a few moments, and then it was over.

Naruto pulled his hand away and opened his eyes. He stared into Sasuke's eyes for a moment, before getting down to business.

"Right, we can do this two ways. First option, I can teach you one jutsu at a time, or the second option, I can transfer a few at a time straight from my head to yours. Then you can practice them, your choice?"

Sasuke but his lip, he liked the latter choice to the former. This way, he could learn as more in a shorter space of time. "The second option." He answered.

Naruto nodded. Closing his eyes, he placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's head, thinking of the jutsus he wanted to pass along, he pushed them into the raven haired boys mind. He opened his eyes, it was done.

Sasuke closed his eyes when the red head opened his. Five jutsus ran through his mind. A image and the hand signs were clearly before his closed eyes. "Cool." He whispered.

"I'll be inside if you need my help, unless you wish me to stay?" Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll be fine…thank you." He had never been good at thanking people. He watched as the red haired stood up and made his way back to the house. He closed his eyes again and went through the jutsus and watching the images of how there were done and what they did.

Kaze no Yaiba no jutsu

An image of a blade of wind, the blade being impossible to block.

Doton: Doryūheki

An image of a person in his mind spits out a stream of mud that quickly grows and solidifies in front of him and used as a protective wall.

Katon: Karyū Endan

The man in his mind spits out an enormous ball of flame in the shape of a dragon from their mouth.

Kage Bunshin

He watched as the imagined man performed the move, already knowing how to do it from watching Naruto perform it many times.

Dokugiri

The person in his mind spits out a stream of toxic poison gas.

Along with the images, he had the knowledge of how much chakra he would need to perfect the move. Standing, he got to work. The sooner if learnt them, the sooner he could learn more. He also wanted to perfect his fighting skills. He hoped he would get a chance to spar with Akai. But he was happy to be finally learning jutsus.

--

Sasuke worked all day, only stopping at noon to have lunch. At 4 in the afternoon, he bent over and rested his hands on his knees, breathing hard. He had managed to learn and perfect each of the jutsus Akai had given him.

After catching his breath, he walked back to the house. Akai was sat on the couch, reading.

"I've finished. I want more jutsus." He said.

Naruto looked at him, and shook his head. "You can have more tomorrow. You don't want to exhaust yourself. Remember you don't have to learn it all in a week."

"What are you talking about? I need to get stronger. If you're not going to give me more, I might as well go back to Orochimaru."

"Sasuke…listen. If you had stayed with that snake, he would have kept you there for three years. That's when he has to choose another host for his body, and he was planning on using you. If you stay here with me, I will teach you every jutsu I know and have you ready to face you brother in two years."

Sasuke stood thinking, it was logical he guessed, but he wanted it sooner. He looked up to try and argue further, but the red head held up a hand.

"If you stay with me, I will teach you the move that made the fourth hokage famous…" Naruto paused. Sasuke was looking interested, now to add the icing on the cake. "Also, I will give you access to your mangekyou sharingan."

Sasuke gasped. "How?"

"I cannot tell you how, all you need to decide is if you're staying or leaving, your decision. I'll make dinner." Naruto stood up and went to the kitchen area to start dinner.

Sasuke sat on a chair, looking into the fire. If he had the mangekyou sharingan, he would stand a chance against his brother, and he would be able to get it without having to kill his best friend. And two years wasn't that long. He would be able to get stronger, and he would have enough power by then. He frowned.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked Akai.

Naruto paused. He might as well tell the truth. "I was ordered to, it is your destiny."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He hated thinking about destiny, he didn't even know if he believed in destiny, but he refrained from asking any more questions. When dinner was ready, they sat and ate together.

--

A couple of hours later, Sasuke was restless, unable to settle. Naruto sighed. "Why don't we spar? You can show me the jutsus you learned."

Sasuke nodded, both eager to see what the red head was capable of and to show the boy he had completed the jutsus he was given.

They made there way outside. It was dark, but with a wave of his hand, Naruto lit the busted light posts. It gave them enough light to see each other.

Naruto nodded and moved his hands in a familiar sign, creating five kage bunshins. Sasuke smirked, and as one of the clones sped towards him, he flashed through a seal: "Katon: Karyū Endan." Taking a deep breath, he blew out a fire ball in the shape of a dragon, he destroyed the clone, and the fire dragon flew towards Naruto, who waved his hand and it disappeared. Sasuke was shocked at his power, but was please with himself, this was what he loved, sparing and learning new jutsus.

To take the next clone out, he used the jutsu where he breathed out a poisonous gas. The clone paused, before convulsing and poofed out of existence. The next clone, he fought in a taijutsu battle, he realised they were equally matched, or so he thought, Naruto made sure his clone wasn't using his full strength, he made him so he would equally match Sasuke in speed and strength.

Sasuke managed to get in the killing blow and the clone vanished. He was breathing hard, but not ready to give up. Naruto could tell Sasuke was tired, so he instructed the last two clones to attack together, he needed to put an end to this fight, so Sasuke could rest. As the two remaining clones charged together, Sasuke flashed through a set of seals: "Kaze no Yaiba no jutsu." A blade of wind cut through the clones like a knife through butter. Sasuke collapsed to the ground, he was exhausted.

Naruto smirked, and walked over to him. He lifted Sasuke in his arm and walked back to the house. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Being around him was wreaking havoc with Naruto's emotions. The last time they had fought, he had promised himself he would kill Sasuke, but now he couldn't bring himself to even think of hurting him.

He looked at the raven in his arms and saw he was already asleep. Sasuke moved slightly, pressing his face into the warm chest. Naruto blushed, thankful Sasuke was asleep. He walked into the house and went up the stairs. He placed Sasuke on the bed and took off the boys shoes, and then covered him with a blanket and left the room, closing the door behind him.

--

24 hours ago

Sakura packed her bag and snuck out of her mother's house. She was thankful it was dark. She had had enough of the village. She was going to find her Sasuke-kun. She touched the bruise on her chin where Ino had hit her. All she had done was speak her mind. Okay, she might have been a bit harsh, but Naruto was the one to be blamed in all this, it was his fault he hadn't kept her promise to her.

She didn't understand why everyone was taking Naruto's side, she was glad he was dead, served him right for lying to her. She smiled as she made her way out of the village, glad the guards hadn't seen her. She leapt up to the nearest tree and sped away as fast as she could. She had no idea where to start looking first, but she would stop in every village she passed. She decided she wouldn't stop. She would keep going until she found a village.

It was by luck that she found a village. She had been travelling for the last 24 hours. She was tired and hungry. After jumping to the ground, she looked around at the village, but to her disappointment, it was deserted. But she didn't care, she would stay here. She had to sleep for a few hours.

She walked around and frowned, everywhere looked a mess, but one house looked like it was brand new. None of the lights were on, so she opened the door and stepped in. she wasn't prepared for the trap, she stepped on it, and found herself upside down.

She screamed. Opening her eyes as she heard a noise, she watched as a red haired boy came down the stairs. She gasped as she realised it was the boy with the wings. She gulped, he didn't look happy.

"What happ-" She looked to the stairs and gaped.

"SASUKE-KUN." She shrieked.

Sasuke sighed, so not wanting to deal with the annoying pest. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Sakura had hearts in her eyes. "I came to look for you, to take you back home. Now Naruto's where he belongs, you can come back." She beamed at him.

Sasuke advanced upon her. She failed to notice his pissed expression. "Where he belongs, what do you mean?"

"Well, he's dead." She was still smiling, but the smile was gone in a flash when he slapped her across the face.

"Don't you dare speak of him that way. He is a far better person than you."

"Sasuke, what are you saying? I love you, we belong together…" She rambled.

"Shut up. We do not belong together. I loved Naruto, I still do. You are nothing to me, just a nuisance. I hate you, always have."

Sasuke heard Akai's and Sakura's gasp. Sasuke turned to see Akai and paused. He walked over to the red head and looked at him. He had tears in his eyes. Sasuke was the one to gasp now, the boy in front of him was Naruto.

Naruto had failed to replace the mind altering illusion upon Sasuke. He now looked like himself, still with red hair and red eyes, but himself all the same. He saw Sasuke's wide eyes, and cursed. He had let him find out who he was earlier than he planned. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms and pulled him towards him. Naruto started to speak, but was unable to as he suddenly found Sasuke's tongue in his mouth.

The kiss was short because Sakura, who was still hanging upside down, began to scream. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SASUKE-KUN."

Sasuke turned and advanced upon her once again. "Sasuke, don't." Naruto said. He pushed Sasuke out of the way and cut Sakura down. The pink haired girl tried to launch herself at Sasuke, but the raven side-stepped and she fell to the ground, knocking her head and falling unconscious.

Sasuke turned on Naruto and glared. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto looked away. "I don't know. I guess I was still mad at you."

Sasuke looked away. "What happened to you?" He asked. He saw tears fill Naruto's eyes and the red head turned away. Naruto was shaking his head. "I can't." He whispered.

Sasuke caught Naruto's wrist. "Can you show me?" He asked, knowing that if Naruto could give him access to jutsus, he probably had the power to give him his memories of what happened to him.

Naruto bit his lip. "Yes, but we have to get rid of her first."

Sasuke grimaced. "Can we just chuck her out?"

Naruto laughed softly. "Did you just make a joke?" He teased, as Sasuke's face blushed. "When she wakes up, I'll make her return to Konoha. Do you want me to erase her memory of finding you?"

Sasuke paused to think. "No, she can tell the hokage that I'm not with Orochimaru. If she tells them I'm with you…" He looked away.

"Only Iruka-sensei knows I'm alive."

Sasuke nodded. "I know, I mean if she tells them I with you, the angel."

Naruto thought for a moment, before nodding. That way, no one would start looking for Sasuke. They would be left alone. Jiraiya seemed to know about death angels, so hopefully he will keep people away.

"Okay, when she finally wakes up, I'll send her away."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the couch a couple of hours later. Sakura had been sent away. Naruto had issued a command to her that she would be unable to betray. Now they were facing each other and Naruto was about to show Sasuke what happened to him after their fight at the valley of the end.  
Naruto took deep breaths, but he couldn't bring himself to start. He would be baring himself, allowing Sasuke to what had happened to him, what he let happen to him. He bit his lip, fully aware of Sasuke watching him. Okay, he could this.  
He finally took Sasuke's hand and placed it on his temple. He closed his eyes, and began replaying his memory. Sasuke too closed his eyes, and watched. He watched as Naruto knelt on the water, looking at his retreating back. It made him feel really guilty. He saw the wound on the boy's chest, where he had thrust his hand through Naruto's chest.  
He growled as he saw his brother walk up to Naruto, and he was stunned to see Naruto leave with them without fighting, he would have hit Naruto if he wasn't watching the boy's memories. As he watched, he had to fight the urge not to pull his hand away, especially while he was watching as Naruto was raped. He let his tears fall.  
He felt sick as he watched four members of Akatsuki brutally rape and beat Naruto. And his dobe did nothing, he didn't emit a sound. He just lay there and let it happen. How anyone could just lay there and not be screaming in pain was a mystery to him. The tears came faster, and they dripped down his pale face.  
He continued watching as was amazed at how Naruto was able to summon the death angel. He then watched as Naruto killed the members of Akatsuki like they were nothing, he felt pleasure at seeing them be slaughtered, especially after what Naruto had to endure at their hands.  
All of a sudden the images stopped and they both opened their eyes. Naruto was too ashamed to meet Sasuke's eyes, he looked away. "Naruto, don't look away from me. You have nothing to feel ashamed about." He raised his eyes and he found himself being pulled into a hug.  
He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and for the first time since it happened, he allowed himself to cry properly. Sasuke just held him, soothing his dobe and running his fingers through his red hair.  
Sasuke knew it would take them a while to sort through all the feelings and issues they had. He didn't expect Naruto to just forgive him, he knew he would have to work to get his dobe's trust back, and now that he had him here with him, he wasn't going to let the boy go.  
"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" He asked quietly.  
Naruto just nodded. He too didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be held. They made their way upstairs and got into Naruto's bed. They snuggled together, and fell asleep.

--

Orochimaru hissed in annoyance. His men had not been able to find Sasuke, and he was getting really annoyed. The boy was a disobedient brat and he was going to pay for leaving. He had tried activating the cursed seal, but he couldn't sense it. He was the only one who could remove it, so this was also adding to bad temper.  
He knew that red winged boy had something to do with this and he was going to make the little shit pay when he got his hands on him. He sat down and tried to calm down. He had another three years until he needed a new host for his body. He was certain they would be able to find Sasuke by then.  
He thought back to what his spy had told him before he had been caught. The red haired boy and killed the Akatsuki leader without blinking. Was he confident that he could beat this boy? He looked over at Kabuto, who was still knelt before him, awaiting orders.  
"Find all the information about angels of death as you can."  
Kabuto bowed and left the room, glad to be out of there. He was always afraid when his mater was in a bad mood.  
Orochimaru looked over his plans, he had many of the villages on his side and they were planning a war, they were going to attack Konoha in a year's time. He wanted to destroy that pitiful village, along with every worthless ninja it offered. He laughed, as he thought about killing the Hokage. He had killed the third, now he would kill the fifth too.

--

Sakura was crying as she walked back into Konoha village. She had wanted to turn back, she wanted to get her Sasuke-kun away from that freak. But every time she tried to turn back, she found she couldn't. She had no control over her body.  
When she walked in the gate, the guard caught her and told her he had to escort her to the Hokage. She wasn't really paying attention. She was thinking of how to save Sasuke. That red head had to have done something to make Sasuke not like her.  
When she was stood in front of the Hokage, she perked up slightly. Maybe the Hokage could get her Sasuke away from that boy.  
"Haruno-san, why did you leave the village?"  
"I went to save my Sasuke-kun, but he has been poisoned against me by that boy with the red wings."  
Tsunade blinked. She knew Sakura was close to losing control. Her eyes widened. "Are you trying to tell me Sasuke is with the boy with the wings?"  
"Yes, they are staying in a deserted village, just the two of them. The boy said not to send anyone to retrieve Sasuke, or we would be punished. He was talking about Sasuke's destiny, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was trying to make Sasuke see that he was being brainwashed."  
"That's enough Sakura. Go home, I will want to speak with you again soon."  
"But Hokage-sama, are you going to rescue Sasuke?"  
Tsunade sighed. "I'll see what I can do." She answered, anything to shut up the unstable girl. She shooed her away.  
Sakura beamed and left the office. Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. At least Sasuke was away from Orochimaru. But why was he with the winged boy? She wanted to go to that village and talk to him. At the moment, she was trying to gain alliances from villages. Orochimaru was planning to attack within a year and he had many of the villages on his side. If only they could gain the boys alliance, they would stand a chance.  
But would she risk the wrath of this mysterious boy if she sent ninja's to seek him out. And Sasuke, it was her duty as Hokage to retrieve him. Summoning her guard, she ordered him to assemble the council for a meeting.

--

Twenty minutes later, she was in the council chambers with the council members. She told them of the situation and that Sasuke had left Orochimaru and was with the winged boy. The council were pleased that Sasuke was away from Orochimaru, some of them were thinking that Sasuke would be able to persuade the boy to pledge his allegiance to the village.  
"I think we should send a team to try and get that boy on our side. Maybe we can get Uchiha-san to help with the persuading. I do not believe the boy will kill us for disobeying him. Even so, it will be worth the risk. We have war to prepare for and we need all the help we can get. Have you spoken with the Kazekage of Suna?" Hiashi asked.  
Tsunade bowed her head. "He is uncertain on whether he will be on our side. He is still angry with how we treated Naruto. If we lose his alliance, we will have no chance."  
"Then it's settled. Send out a team first thing. Tell them not to come back without the boy's allegiance."  
The meeting was over, and the Hokage went back to her office. She summoned Kakashi to her office. The silver haired man was for once on time.  
"Assemble a team and have Sakura accompany you. She will lead you to a deserted village where the red winged boy is staying. Uchiha Sasuke is also there with him. We want the boy's allegiance in the up-coming war. The council have said for you not to return until you have the boy's promise of help, dismissed."  
Kakashi left, mentally sighing. When were they going to realise it was pointless. The boy said himself the village did not deserve his allegiance. He bumped into Iruka and he decided to ask the man if he wanted to accompany him on this pointless mission.

--

Naruto woke up, still snuggled against Sasuke. He looked at him, and watched as the pale face looked so peaceful when asleep. Sasuke who was already awake, knew Naruto was watching him. He opened his eyes and met red eyes. He missed the blonde hair and blue eyes. They just lay there, staring into each others eyes.  
Sasuke wanted so much to move forward and kiss those soft lips. Naruto snapped out of the staring and got out of the bed. He turned to leave the room. "After breakfast, I'll give you more jutsus." He left to go shower.  
Sasuke lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He sighed. He knew he had a long way to go, before Naruto would trust him again. Hell, he wouldn't blame Naruto if he never trusted him again, he had after all tried to kill him. But he was willing to endure anything to gain it back. When he heard Naruto leave the bathroom, he got out of bed to have a shower.

--

After breakfast, they were once again sat on the ground. Sasuke was once again excited, he wondered what jutsus he would gain the knowledge of now. Naruto once again placed his hands on Sasuke's head. When Sasuke closed his eyes more jutsus popped into his mind.  
Chakra Kyūin Jutsu.  
The image of a man using the jutsu allows him to absorb the physical and spiritual energy of an opponent.  
Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi  
Rocks are dislodged from above the opponent.  
Doton: Retsudotenshō  
The jutsu allows the ninja to control nearby rocks to surround and attack the enemy with them.  
Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu  
Creating clones made from water.  
Suiton: Bakusui Shōha  
The jutsu allows the user to spit out a massive amount of water.  
Sasuke opened his eyes to find Naruto still staring at him. He smiled, and Naruto nodded back. He watched him stand up and leave. Sasuke bowed his head for a second, then stood up and began to practice.

--

Kakashi and his team which consisted of Iruka, Hinata, Neji, Sakura was only there to show them the way to the deserted village. The silvered haired jounin kept a close eye on Iruka, he knew the man knew something. Iruka caught Kakashi staring at him and blushed.

They had left Konoha at 6 in the morning, and were making good time. It was nearly 8pm and they were nearly there. Sakura beamed as she looked at the village, she was going to get to see her Sasuke-kun again. She was going to save him and take him back home.

The team stopped as they saw the red haired boy and Sasuke sparing. The spar was a little familiar, watching the two move. It was like watching Sasuke when he used to spar with Naruto. Sasuke suddenly flashed through a set of seals: "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha."

Inhaling, Sasuke blew out a massive amount of water, the red head didn't manage to dodge it on time and was swept back, hitting a tree. The whole group were shocked when they heard Sasuke laugh. Sasuke and laughing was not a common occurrence. Sakura felt jealous that her Sasuke-kun was laughing, she had never heard him laugh before. It just made her all that more determined to return Sasuke where he belonged, in Konoha, with her.  
Suddenly Sasuke and the red head looked at them. Kakashi stood still as Sasuke glared at them, the red head showing his displeasure with the amount of power he was emanating.  
"What is your purpose here?" He ordered.  
Before Kakashi could speak, Sakura was running towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun." She called as she leaped on him. Sasuke staggered back from her weight. He pulled her off of and pushed her away, she staggered and fell to the ground.  
Sakura glared at the red head. "What have you done to him? You've brainwashed him. You've made him hate me."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Listen freak, he hasn't done anything to me. I hate you because you're an unfeeling bitch. I will never return your feelings, move on."  
Sakura started to sob loudly. With a wave of his hand, Naruto silenced her. She stood like a puppet awaiting orders. "Shut up. Go back to your team and do not speak unless asked a question." She obeyed without blinking.  
Kakashi finally stepped forward. "The Hokage has ordered us not to return to the village until we have your allegiance. Orochimaru has been planning a war, he plans to attack within a year. He has alliances from most villages. We need help, and the council feel that if we had your help, we would stand a chance of winning."  
Naruto closed his eyes. What as he supposed to do? Help the village that despised him, or let them suffer. He locked eyes with Iruka. The man looked apologetic and Naruto knew this was nothing to do with him, and was only here to see him.  
"I will think about it." He finally said. He waved his hand over the house next to him. What was a derelict now looked brand new. "You can stay here." He began walking away.  
Sasuke gave his old sensei one last look, before following.  
Kakashi and his team looked at the house, before entering it. At least they didn't have to sleep outside. Iruka was hoping to slip away to see Naruto later.

**A/N: OMGz, I'm sorry I abandoned you guys! here's the next four chappies!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Naruto stood by the kitchen window, looking up at the stars in the sky. He was unsure of what to do. Help the village that hated him, and let his few precious persons die, or help. He sighed. He couldn't let his friends die. Even though not long ago, he had said he was going to destroy Konoha for giving up on him, but he didn't mean it. He was just upset that Tsunade had sent Anbu to kill him.  
Well, it's not like the war will be soon. Orochimaru was planning on attacking within a year. He had plenty of time. He could still train Sasuke, plus he had to perfect the jutsu he needed to be able to kill Orochimaru. He knew killing him wouldn't do much, seen as he was immortal. He had to destroy the snake's soul. The jutsus came with the ones he had acquired. There were three in total, and he just needed to practice and perfect them.  
He didn't turn as he sensed Sasuke coming up behind him. "So, have you decided?"  
"I guess." Naruto said. "I can't exactly let my home village be destroyed, even if I do hate it. I have to protect the people I care about."  
Sasuke smiled. His dobe was so predictable. He knew he was going to help them out. He guessed he too would help. He like Naruto hated the village, all it represented was bad memories, but it was his home.  
"Are you going to let them know?" He asked.  
Naruto turned to face Sasuke and smirked. "In a while."  
Sasuke snorted. This too was just like Naruto. He was going to let them sweat for a while.

--

Iruka stood glaring down at the ground. He was supposed to be a ninja. All he wanted to do was creep out the house and go visit Naruto, but he had been caught by Kakashi. The silver haired man had popped out of nowhere and now stood in front of him.  
"Going anywhere interesting Iruka-san?" He asked.  
"Just getting some fresh air, Kakashi-san." Iruka answered, trying his best to look innocent.  
"I know your lying. I believe you know something. As your superior officer, I command you to tell me what you know."  
Iruka glared at the man. Kakashi had never pulled rank on him before. Kakashi himself nearly shrank away from Iruka's glare, but he stood firm. He knew the man was keeping something a secret. And he knew it was something that the Hokage should know. What he couldn't believe was how Iruka could keep it to himself.  
Iruka bowed his head. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you."  
Kakashi tilted his head back, looking up at the stars. He sighed. "If you do not tell me, I will report to the Hokage that you are keeping something from her, she will-"  
"That's enough Kakashi-sensei." A voice came from behind him. He turned to see the red head walking towards him with Sasuke beside him. Kakashi squinted his eye before it widened as he recognised the red head as Naruto. So that's what Iruka was keeping a secret. But how did Naruto end up as an angel of death. There were so many questions, and he needed answers.  
"Naruto." Iruka said, and the chuunin pulled Naruto into a hug. "I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too, Iruka-sensei." When they pulled apart, Naruto glared at Kakashi. "Do not blame Iruka-sensei. I asked him to keep quiet about all this."  
Kakashi just stood staring at his student. "What happened to you Naruto. How could you make everyone believe you were dead?"  
"I had my reasons, which I'm not going to share. And you will not say anything either."  
Kakashi shook his head. "I'm sorry, I have my duty to the Hokage, and I have to inform her."  
Naruto sighed. "I'll give you three choices, and I have one condition. First, keep my promise and you'll have my allegiance. Second, tell the Hokage and you will not have my allegiance. Or the third option is I can erase your memory. And the condition is that Sasuke's free to return to the village when he wants without punishment."  
Kakashi blinked, he didn't like any of those options, except the condition. He shook his head. "I have to think. I can't believe your making me do this. I will see you in the morning." He walked back into the house.  
Iruka and Sasuke followed Naruto back into the house, where they sat by the fire and talked.

--

Kakashi lay upon the bed in the small bedroom. He was at war with his conscience. His mission was to gain allegiance from the red winged boy. And the only way to gain was to keep it a secret that Naruto was the winged boy.  
He knew how much the Hokage was upset by the news of Naruto's death, and not he had a chance to ease her pain, but then Naruto wouldn't help them. He sighed, it was so frustrating. He thought of maybe having his memory of this erased. It would save a lot of hassle, but he was happy to have the knowledge of Naruto being alive. Getting annoyed, he got off the bed and went down to the stairs. Everyone was already in bed and the front room was deserted. He left the house and jumped upon the roof, where he lay down and looked up at the stars.  
His heart began to beat fast as he felt Iruka's presence nearby. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the man landed upon the roof and lay down beside him. "I'm sorry Kakashi-san. I-"  
"No, don't apologise. I understand. I know how much Naruto means to you. It's just complicated. I serve the Hokage, but for the sake of our village, I will keep Naruto's secret for his allegiance." Turning on his side, he propped up his head on his hand, looking down at Iruka, who was blushing bright red. "Iruka-kun…can I kiss you?" He asked, his own face heating up.  
He held his breath as he watched Iruka, who smiled and nodded. Kakashi pulled down his mask and leaned forwards, his lips touching the man beneath him. Iruka gasped and opened his mouth to Kakashi's probing tongue. His heart was pounding as his brought an arm around the silver haired mans neck, pulling him closer.

--

Naruto was silently laughing as he hovered in the air. He had gone outside to make sure everything was all right, and to get some fresh air, when he spotted Kakashi on the roof, he was going to go and speak with his sensei when Iruka had beaten him to it. And now he was watching them make out.  
He smiled and left, not wanting to get caught. He made a lap around the village before going back into the house. Sasuke was curled up on the couch. The raven looked up as Naruto walked in and watched as the red wings redrew. Naruto had the goofiest grin on his face, it made Sasuke grin too.  
"Why are you grinning?"  
"Kakashi and Iruka are making out. It's about time they got together."  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, come on Sasuke-teme. Don't tell me you didn't know they liked each other, it was obvious." Naruto laughed.  
Sasuke just shook his head. He didn't notice because he never paid attention. He looked at Naruto to see that the boy knew what he was thinking, and Naruto's happy face turned sad. Sasuke cursed himself. He stood and made his way to his dobe. In a bold movement, he put his arms around Naruto's waist, and pulled the slightly smaller body against his.  
Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke pulled him against the others body. He watched as Sasuke's head lowered slowly, giving him a chance to move away. Naruto raised his head and met Sasuke's lips and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy's neck. The kiss started slow, but grew more passionately.  
They knew they weren't ready to take the next step, they were only 13 years old. And Naruto felt a little unsure about the whole thing. He had been raped after all. He knew Sasuke wouldn't hurt him, but he still felt a jolt of fear.  
Sasuke pulled away as he felt Naruto tense. He knew that Naruto would feel scared, so he would take things slow. He leant his head against Naruto's. "Dobe." He whispered.

--

The next morning, Naruto had made breakfast and was sat at the table with Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, Neji, Hinata and Sakura. Sakura had tried to once again get Sasuke to realise that he was being brainwashed, so Naruto had once again made sure she wouldn't speak. She was sat down, eating breakfast and trying to talk, but her mouth wouldn't obey. So she had to settle with just watching the love of her life.  
Hinata and Neji were glancing at the red head. They felt weird having breakfast with him. It was just like he was a normal person, and not an angel. Both were happy they had the boy's allegiance. They all ate in a comfortable silence.  
An hour later the group were ready to leave. Naruto pulled Kakashi aside. "Okay, here is a summoning scroll. Summon me a month before you need me at the village. The scroll will not transport me to the village. It will just let me know that the time is right."  
Kakashi nodded and put the scroll in his pouch. Meeting his eyes, Kakashi nodded, and turned back to his team. After bidding them goodbye, they left. Sakura had been struggling to say something, but she was still under compulsion not too. Her eyes filled with tears, she didn't want to be parted from Sasuke.  
Sasuke felt he could finally relax when they had gone. He looked at his dobe to make sure he was all right. He suddenly smirked. Naruto turned and saw the raven's expression. "What, teme?"  
"I think it's time you take me for a fly."  
Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement. Sasuke watched as the beautiful red wings grew out of his back, and fluttered. Sasuke stood behind him and took hold of the red heads neck. His stomach dropped slightly as they rose up into the air. He held on tight as Naruto flapped his wings and soared in the sky.  
He laughed in delight. It was a strange but fantastic experience, flying above with the clouds. "I love you dobe." He whispered.  
Naruto smiled, and whispered. "I love you too teme."  
Sasuke's eyes filled with tears. He never thought he would hear that from Naruto again, especially after everything he had down to the blonde. He placed a kiss on the red heads neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

11 months later  
Naruto felt the summoning scroll being activated. It was time to head to Konoha. It had been a long and productive 11 months. He had taught Sasuke as many of the jutsus as he could. They had both perfected the jutsu that made the fourth famous. Sasuke himself felt stronger than he had a year ago, and he had knowledge of many jutsus.  
When he sparred with Naruto, the dobe didn't hold back all of his strength. Sasuke had built up his stamina and he had complete chakra control. He knew he still had a long way to go, but by this time next year, he was more than confident that he would be up to taking on his brother. Naruto still had jutsus for him to learn, some of them were forbidden, but he didn't care.  
He also had his mangekyou sharingan, and had perfected the use of it. Naruto had activated it about four months ago. He was reluctant at first, but Sasuke had been adamant. It was a little painful, forcing it to be activated, but it was worth it in the end.  
Naruto had been his unwilling test subject when he practiced with it, but it was best that Naruto was his test subject because the red head could get himself out of it and break the illusion.  
He had perfected Tsukuyomi. It was the most powerful genjutsu in the existence. It is unique to the Uchiha clan and only those with the Mangekyou Sharingan can perform it. When executed, the jutsu traps the target in an illusionary world that is completely controlled by the user. While it only takes a few seconds to complete in the real world, the user can make it seem as if days have passed for the target. Depending on the user's whim, they can either torture their target for days on end, or make them relive a traumatic event over and over. Once the jutsu is finished, the target will not be able to fight for some time, if they don't suffer complete mental collapse. (1)  
He had also perfected the Amaterasu. The jet-black flames are as hot as the sun, and will burn for seven days and seven nights. (2) It takes a lot of chakra, and Sasuke had to rest everytime he used it, so he knew he would only use it as a last resort.  
He also liked a jutsu that Itachi uses. It's the Great Clone Explosion. This jutsu works in combination with the Shadow Clone Technique to create a shadow clone that will explode on command. The blast created is considerable, and could potentially kill. (3)  
Naruto had also given him a jutsu that Kakashi created. Its name is Raikiri. The jutsu is an enhanced version of the one thousand birds, and it has the same powerful affect. It requires a lot of chakra and perfect chakra control, (4) which was why Naruto hadn't trained him until he had control.  
During the 11 months, Naruto had many assignments that he carried out efficiently. He had seen Kuro many times and he was beginning to like the angel. Sasuke too liked him when he had been introduced to him.  
All throughout the villages, Naruto was known as the crimson angel. He was feared by many, Naruto hoped this would give them an advantage during Orochimaru's attack. Naruto had heard that the snake bastard was hunting for him to make him pay for taking Sasuke from him.  
Naruto had learned the jutsu for destroying Orochimaru's soul. He just hoped he was able to perform it, as he had not been able to practice it. His relationship with Sasuke had grown stronger, and he was more in love than ever. He was still a little weary. He always wondered whether Sasuke would leave him again.  
Sasuke knew of his dobe's fears, and did all he could to alleviate them, but he knew Naruto needed time. He wasn't really looking forwards to going back to Konoha. But they were making a detour on the way. They were heading to Suna, to try and get Gaara to restore his alliance with Konoha.  
After packing all they needed, they stored everything into scrolls and placed them in their pouches. Naruto smiled as he looked at Sasuke, Kuro had given him permission to issue Sasuke with temporary wings. The raven wouldn't be a angel of death, but he would wings so Naruto wouldn't have to carry him all the time.  
When Sasuke was told, he was so excited. He had winced at the uncomfortable sensation as the wings grew out of his back. They were a midnight blue colour, to tell other angels that he wasn't one of them. It had taken Sasuke a few days to get used to them, but now he was also using them. He spent more time in the air than he did on the ground.  
Naruto laughed at Sasuke, the raven was getting frustrated and wanted to be off. He locked the house and placed an illusion upon the village to keep everyone away. He had grown attached the village.  
They took to the air together. They grinned at each other as they flew towards Suna.

--

The Kazekage of Suna was sat at his desk, looking through his paperwork. He sighed and slumped in his seat. Ever since he had heard of Naruto's death, he had felt restless. He didn't have the chance to thank the blonde for helping him, for seeing that he had people who cared about him.  
Since he had been back in Suna after the chuunin exams, he and his two siblings had been taking and getting to know each other. A sharp knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"Enter."  
A guard walked in and bowed. "Kazekage-sama. The crimson angel is here, he is requesting to see you."  
Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrows. "Show him in."  
Gaara stood as a red head and Uchiha Sasuke entered the room. He and Sasuke had a glaring match. His eyes returned to the red head and gaped. "Naruto?"  
"Hey Gaara."  
Gaara stood uncertain of what to do, so Naruto took pity on him and pulled the taller boy into a hug. Gaara hid a smirk at the jealousy radiating off of Sasuke. When they pulled away, they sat down and he listened as Naruto explained everything that had happened since he had left Konoha.  
Gaara knew he was keeping something from him, something bad that happened while he was with the Akatsuki, but he didn't question him.  
"So, Gaara, I came to see whether you would restore you alliance with Konoha."  
"Of course, do Konoha know you are alive?"  
Naruto shook his head. "Only Kakashi and Iruka."  
Gaara nodded in understanding. "When will you leave?"  
"Tomorrow, we'll stay for the night to rest, if that's all right?"  
"That's fine. I will accompany you when you leave. I will talk to the Hokage and talk of plans. Come I will show you where you can stay."  
Naruto and Sasuke followed Gaara out of the room and down a corridor to a door, which he opened. "You can stay here. I will have some food sent for you."  
When the door was shut, Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms. He was frowning, and Naruto held back a smile. Sasuke was never good around other males with his dobe, girls he could he manage but, the same sex was a chore. What he wanted was to put a sign on his dobe telling the world that the boy was his. He smirked at the thought as Naruto returned the embrace.  
After eating, they decided to rest, they would need it for the flight to Konoha.

--

After breakfast the next morning, Naruto and Sasuke were waiting at the gates. Gaara arrived with Kankuro who was accompanying them. Gaara watched in amazement as the two boys sprouted wings.  
"Hop on." Naruto said.  
Gaara was walking towards Naruto, when Sasuke stopped him. Gaara just smirked and hopped on Sasuke's back, while Kankuro hopped on Naruto's. Kankuro whooped as they took off and flew through the air. Gaara just hid a smile.  
He had not told Kankuro that it was Naruto who was the crimson angel. He had felt so relived to find out his friend was alive. He turned his head and studied Naruto, well, until he heard Sasuke growling. He looked away. Who would have thought Sasuke would be so possessive.  
It didn't take as long as Gaara thought it would, and they were soon descending towards the ground. They stood before the gates, and waited as the guard came up to them. The guard who was Neji stood shocked for a moment, before snapping out of his daze. He called to his partner and had him to tell the Hokage that the crimson angel and the Kazekage were here to see her.  
The other guard who was Lee vanished and appeared outside the Hokage's office. The guard outside the door let him in and he bowed at the Hokage. "The crimson angel and the Kazekage of Suna are here to see you."  
Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Escort them here."  
Lee bowed and vanished, appearing at the gate. "Please come with me." He led them back to the hokage's office, where the guard opened the door. Sasuke, Gaara and Kankuro stepped in with Naruto following.  
The Hokage stood and smiled, indicating for her guests to sit down. "Thank you for coming so quickly." She addressed the angel. Her eyes moved to Sasuke. "It's good to see you again Uchiha-san." Sasuke nodded at her. "And Kazekage-sama, are you here to restore our alliance?"  
Gaara nodded. "I'm only restoring it in memory of Naruto, he was the one that saved me, and I owe it to him to help keep his precious people safe."  
"Thank you." She whispered. "You will stay here in the tower, rest, and I will send some food for you. Tomorrow morning we will meet with the council and some of my ninja's and devise a plan."  
The four stood and bowed. They left the room. The Hokage sighed and slumped over her desk. She was grateful at having the Kazekage's alliance back.  
The last year had been hard on all of them. Many of Naruto's friends had been upset, and couldn't seem to concentrate. But now with the prominent threat of Orochimaru attacking, they had all rallied around and were preparing.  
She too had been feeling depressed, but now she had hope. Hope that maybe they could win. She hoped some of the villages would abandon the attack when they saw that they had the crimson angel on their side, she knew of his reputation, he had become a hero to all.  
She smiled for the first time in a long time.

--

Sasuke and Naruto were in there room and the raven teenager was eyeing his dobe, the red head seemed preoccupied. He walked over to where he was standing beside the window. Putting his arms around his waist, he pulled the smaller body against his. He knew Naruto was feeling mixed emotions about being back in Konoha, he was too.  
Naruto leant back against the hard chest pressed against his back, grateful for Sasuke's presence. He was feeling strange about being back in Konoha, a village he never really wanted to see again. But he had made an alliance and he would not go back on his word, but as soon as the war was over, he was getting the hell out of here. He still had to do assignments for Kuro and he still had to train Sasuke.  
Maybe when Sasuke had defeated his brother, they would return then. But that wasn't for a while yet, so he didn't have to worry about it. Now they just had to think about the war. The snake bastard was planning on attacking in just under a month, maybe if he went to each of the villages and told them of his allegiance with Konoha, they would abandon the snake and sign an alliance with Konoha too. He would bring it up in the meeting tomorrow. He would love to see their faces if they knew who he really was, but he would not be revealing himself yet.  
Turning in Sasuke's embrace, he met the raven's lips and lost himself in his lovers embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The next morning, Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara were in the council chambers with the council members and Anbu members, and some of the jounins and a few chuunins. Most of the occupants in the room were watching Naruto. They could all feel his immense power and were happy to have him as an ally.  
They had been going over plans, and strategies. Sasuke kept a close eye on Naruto. He knew the teenager would be restless. He could tell now that Naruto was tense, he could tell by the way he held his body. All strategies had been good, but Naruto wasn't happy. They were basically using him to their full potential. He smirked. If they wanted his help, he was going to do it his way.  
"Which villages have made an alliance with Orochimaru?" He asked.  
The Hokage pursed her lips, and looked over her scroll. "He has alliances with the Tsuchikage of the Earth village, the Mizukage of the Water village, and the Raikage of the Lightning village. He also has an alliance from ninja's in Rice, Rain and Grass. The other villages have decided to remain neutral."  
Naruto stood up and went over to the window. The Hokage watched as Sasuke followed the red heads movement with his eyes. She narrowed her eyes slightly, was there something going on between the two of them.  
"We have just over three weeks until Orochimaru plans to strike. Sasuke and I will head to Earth, Water, Lightning, Rice, Rain and Grass and I will make them drop their alliance with Orochimaru. If they won't join us, it won't really matter. We will more than capable of taking on Sound. I will take care of Orochimaru."  
Hiashi blinked. "You don't really think your strong enough to kill him do you?"  
"He is strong enough." Sasuke spoke.  
"Silence traitor." Hiashi hissed. His eyes snapped to the red head. Naruto's power began leaking out and he glared at Hiashi, who shrunk away.  
"I made it clear that you would only have my allegiance if Sasuke was allowed back without being punished. That also means no name calling. Don't you dare call him that. I have no problem with taking Sasuke with me and I will leave this village, and you won't have our help."  
Sasuke quickly stood up and pulled the stalking red head away from Hiashi. "Calm down." He whispered.  
"I'm sorry." Hiashi said.  
Sasuke just nodded, keeping an arm around Naruto's waist. He didn't care what it looked like to the occupants of the room.  
"Sasuke and I will leave in the morning. We will be back by the end of the week. Any objections?" He asked.  
No one said anything. Naruto turned and left the room. Sasuke followed closely behind him. When the door was closed, the hokage glared at Hiashi. "This alliance with Akai is all that matters, so not do anything to break it. If he accomplishes this mission, we might stand a chance. Everyone dismissed. Kazekage-sama, your are welcome to stay as long as you want. If you need anything, just let me know." She left the room, going back to her office. She needed a glass of sake.

--

When Naruto and Sasuke made it to the gate the next morning, they were greeted by the hokage. She stood with Ino, Kiba, Sakura and Lee. Naruto frowned.  
"I would like these four to accompany you." Tsunade said.  
"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Naruto said.  
"And why not?" Sakura shouted.  
Naruto closed his eyes for a second, before opening them and glaring at the Hokage. She gulped slightly. "Akai-san, they are just for extra protection."  
"Once again I will tell you they can not come. If they do, we will not be back for several weeks. They will not be able to travel as fast as we can."  
Sakura was slowly losing patience, she was finally allowed to go on a mission with her Sasuke, and the freak was trying to stop her. "We will be able to keep up." She shrieked.  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, who smirked. Naruto nodded and they both grew wings. Everyone gasped at the sight of Sasuke's. They watched as the two flapped their wings and hovered in the sky. "If they can catch up, they can come." With that, they two took off, flying faster than the speed of light.  
The team were about to try and follow, when they realised it would be useless. They couldn't even see them. Sakura stood fuming, while the others left to return home. The pink haired girl stood beside the gate, willing to wait until Sasuke arrived back.

--

Naruto and Sasuke were laughing as they flew through the air, the face of Sakura made them cackle evilly. The thought of their mission sobered them, they flew silently as they made their way towards there first destination, the village of Earth.  
As they were travelling fast, they arrived in the village of Grass and made there way to the gate. They left there wings out, so it would hopefully cause some panic. The guards at the gate wearily looked at the boy known as the crimson angel, he had never seen the boy before, but it was obvious who he was. His eyes then slid to the raven haired boy, who also had wings.  
"Please state your business within our village." He asked politely.  
"We wish to see the Tsuchikage."  
The guard ordered his partner to let the Tsuchikage know that he had visitors, the man teleported himself to the Kage's office, where he was shown in. He knelt before the man.  
"Tsuchikage-sama. The crimson angel is at the gate, he wishes to see you."  
The man behind his desk paused. He had heard of the crimson angel's reputation and was afraid of what it meant that he was here, wanting to see him. Taking a calming breath, he ordered the guard to escort the crimson angel to his office.  
The guard teleported back to the gate and politely asked the two angels to follow him. Sasuke hid a smirk at how they were being treated. He could tell that everyone who looked upon Naruto were scared. Hopefully this would help them accomplish there mission.  
The guards immediately opened the door and ushered the two boys in. Naruto walked up to the Kage's desk and bowed his head. "It's nice to meet you Tsuchikage-sama. I am Akai and this is my partner Uchiha Sasuke."  
The man Kage who was about 6ft and had a muscular body was a nice looking man in his early forties, with black hair and brown eyes. He smiled and greeted the two boys, hoping that the angel wasn't here to execute one of his ninja's.  
"Please sit." He offered.  
Naruto and Sasuke sat down, and Naruto got straight to business. "I am here to try and persuade you to drop your alliance with Orochimaru of the sound village. I know of his plans to attack Konoha, which will be happening shortly."  
The Kage gulped, he was only backing Orochimaru because the man had threatened his village. He sighed. "Can I ask why you would like me to drop my alliance?"  
Naruto smirked. "I have signed an alliance with Konoha, and when the sound village attack. I will destroy them and whichever village accompanies them."  
The Kage was now shaking, and hope the boy could not see. He did not want to go to war with the angel. He knew his village would be wiped out if that happened. But now he could drop his alliance and not worry, he was sure this red haired boy would be able to defeat Orochimaru.  
"Very well, I will withdraw my alliance."  
Naruto smiled. "Thank you. We will be leaving now."  
Using the Hiraishin no Jutsu, they both disappeared in a yellow flash. The Kage was left speechless as he looked at the spot where the two boys had been. He slumped back in his chair and hoped he would never see the crimson angel again.

--

Naruto and Sasuke were once again flying through the air, their next destination was the village of Water. There weren't that far from the village, so they decided to keep going.  
Sasuke kept throwing glances at his dobe. He had been wondering what it would be like to be an angel of death, how one would go about becoming one permanently. As much as he loved being a ninja, being an angel of death was just like being a ninja, except you get to fly.  
Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who looked like he was in serious thought. He smiled, and thought of how much Sasuke had changed in the year they had been together. Even though they were only 14 years old, Naruto knew he was deeply in love with the raven. It was only a matter of time till they took their relationship to the next level. He turned as he felt his face blush. Kyuubi purred in his mind, showing Naruto some dirty images. In the passed year, he had formed a somewhat shaky friendship with the fox.  
He shook his head. It wasn't the time to think of that now.  
When they arrived at the village of Water, they were once again ushered in the Mizukage's office. This man was shorter, but radiated a lot of power. His long hair was snow white and he had golden eyes. He stood as Naruto and Sasuke come into his office. He offered them seats and sat in his own chair. He studied the two young boys and felt his hands shake as he felt the power coming from the crimson angel, it was thick enough to choke on.  
Naruto once again told of how he had made an alliance with Konoha. The kage blinked. That meant when the war took place his ninja's would have to fight the crimson angel. That thought scared him, but Orochimaru scared him too.  
"I will have to think about it."  
Naruto knew the man was being stubborn about it, and he decided to intimidate the man further. He raised his power to its fullest, making sure to mask Sasuke from its affects. The Kage was trying to hold on for dear life of his composure, the power to too immense. The door was thrown open and guards flooded the room. They took one look at the glaring face of the crimson angel and immediately fell to their knees bowing.  
Naruto stood, followed by Sasuke. "We will be leaving. I hope we don't see you in Konoha when Orochimaru attacks." Once again using Hiraishin no Jutsu, they left with the threat hanging in the air.  
The Kage gasped in relief. He had a lot to think about. Was the war worth the wrath of the crimson angel?

That night Naruto and Sasuke managed to find a cave and lit a fire. Naruto caught a couple of rabbits and they ate in silence. The day had gone well, after they had left the village of Water, they decided to proceed to the next village as it was still early.  
They made it to the village of Lightning and met with the Raikage. The man had dropped his alliance immediately. Naruto had dealt with the man previously and scared the man when he had to execute one of his villagers.  
They only had three other villages to visit and then they would head back to Konoha. They two boys looked at each other and smiled. They both moved at the same time and found each others arms, their lips met and hands wandered.  
When Naruto found himself on his back with Sasuke on top of him, Sasuke saw the flash of fear in his dobe's eyes. He knew now was not the right time. He moved to lay on the ground and pulled Naruto to lay beside him.  
Naruto rested his head upon the ravens shoulder and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but feel a little scared, but that fear was lessening, he knew he would be ready soon. Maybe when this war was over, and they returned to their little village. Sasuke's arms tightened around his body and he closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Tsunade sighed as she made her way to the council chambers. The council members had been driving her crazy. They had been harassing her to get Akai to join the village. They had been reading up on all he had done over the year and they wanted him to be apart of the village. She knew all they cared about was making the village look good to potential clients and for any rouge ninja's or organisations, they hoped it would make them think twice about ever attacking Konoha.

She grimaced as she entered the room and sat on her chair.

"Have you thought about what we said?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, and I still have no idea how to persuade Akai to stay in our village."

"Well, we could ban Uchiha-san from leaving the village…"

"Are you nuts, if we do anything remotely like that Akai can and probably will kill us. I think its best just to leave things the way they are."

Hiashi was about to talk when they heard a loud screech coming from the open window. "SASUKE-KUNNNNN."

Tsunade's widened, they couldn't be back yet. It had only been two days. A knock to the door came a few minutes later.

"Enter." A guard entered, telling the occupants of the room that Akai and Sasuke had arrived back, the Hokage to the guard to escort them in.

The occupants of the room were surprised to see the two boys enter the room. It had only been two days and hopefully they had completed their mission. The Hokage looked at the two boys, and offered them to sit down.

Naruto and Sasuke sat down. "We completed the mission." It was a simple answer. Naruto was confident that the Kage's and the heads of the village would drop their alliances with Orochimaru. He just wished he could be there when the snake found out.

Hiashi looked over at the Hokage and narrowed his eyes. The woman sighed, and she looked at Akai. "We would like you to reconsider our offer to join the village."

Naruto bowed his head and sighed. "My answer is the same. I'm in the service of an angel of death. I cannot join the village."

Hiashi stood abruptly and tried to make himself look imposing. "If you do not join, we will ban Uchiha-san to leave the village." He suddenly shrank away as the red head stood.

"When I leave this village, Sasuke will be coming with me. You can try and stop me."

Hiashi smirked. "I will stop you."

Naruto glared at the man, he had always hated Hiashi. He let his full power leak out and red chakra burst around him like fire. He smirked as brought the long haired man to his knees. "I am only here until this war is over. Do not test my patience or you will be sorry and I will leave this village and you will lose my allegiance."

The Hokage stood. "Stop this, Akai-san I'm sorry. You and Sasuke should go to your room and rest. We will talk later." After the two boys left, she finally turned to Hiashi, who was still on his knees breathing hard. "And you, I will relieve you of your position if Akai leaves this village, taking his allegiance with him. The boy cannot join the village, he has said so many times. It ends now." She turned and stormed out of her office.

-

Naruto stood in the room he and Sasuke were staying in and he was glaring off into space, his power leaking out. He was pissed. He hated Hiashi and that man needed to be brought down. He didn't care about people. All he cared was power, having the best village. And he would probably sell his own daughter to get what he wanted.

Sasuke stood a few feet away from Naruto, the power the red head was emitting was almost too much. He too was pissed at what Hiahsi said, and he too hated the man. He finally moved and stood behind Naruto, wrapping his arms around him.

Naruto breathed deeply, calming his nerves, his power ebbing away. He leant back into Sasuke's embrace.

"I wonder if they would be so eager for me to join the village if they knew who I really was." He said, more to himself than asking a question.

Sasuke didn't answer. He too was wondering that. "I've been thinking, do you think Kuro allow us to join him permanently?"

Naruto frowned. "I don't know. Would you want too?"

"I've been thinking a lot about it. When I've faced my brother, I think I'd prefer to join Kuro then come back to this village."

Naruto turned around in Sasuke's arm and wrapped his own around the ravens neck. "I think I'd prefer that too, we can ask him when the years up." Naruto smiled, and kissed the raven.

Suddenly the door flung open and Sakura was standing in the doorway. The two teenagers, still wrapped in each others arms looked at the pink haired girl. She had a kunai in her hand and she looked angry. "Get the hell away from him, you freak." She shouted at Naruto.

Naruto didn't move and Sakura launched herself at the red head, intending to kill the freak holding her Sasuke-kun. She didn't get too far as a barrier erected itself around the two, she rebounded and hit the floor. Anbu members, along with the Hokage stepped into the room. Tsunade had seen what the pink haired girl had tried to do. "Arrest her, and take her away."

"But Hokage-sama, why? That freak has brainwashed Sasuke. We have to get him away-"

"Shut up." Tsunade shouted. She moved aside as the Anbu members hauled Sakura out of the room. She looked at the red head and Sasuke, who had pulled apart. "I'm sorry for what she tried to do. She will be punished. I have arranged a meeting for tomorrow, I will send for you when you're needed." She left.

Naruto sighed. "I can't believe how unstable Sakura is. She must love you a lot."

Sasuke groaned. "Naruto, she doesn't love me, she's just obsessed. She needs to see a psychiatrist. You saw what she just tried to do, one day she could hurt someone or herself. Come, let's rest." He held his hand out and Naruto took it. They lay upon the bed together.

-

Orochimaru hissed as he paced the floor of his chambers. All the villages he had alliances with had dropped them. The Kage's and the heads of the other villages had all dropped them at the same time, and they all used the same excuse. It was because they were not prepared to go to war with the crimson angel. He was angry that Kabuto hadn't been able to find any information about angels of death.

Apparently the winged freak had visited each of the villages, and the Kage's and leaders were scared. He scoffed, scared of a boy. They were all pathetic, and he didn't need them.

His plans were not going to change, he was still going to attack, and he had brought the date forwards, he hoped to surprise Konoha. They wouldn't be expecting him earlier. He smirked. He was going to destroy that pitiful village. All his troops were ready, and with Kabuto by his side, they left their compound and sped towards Konoha.

Orochimaru estimated that they would arrive at the village in the morning, at about 6am.

-

Jiraiya too was speeding through the forest. He had been in the sound village. He had been watching Orochimaru and had seen the man and his troops heading out. So now he was speeding towards Konoha as fast as he could. He was about 24 hours away.

He stopped in a large clearing, and bit his thumb, slamming his hand down upon the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." When the smoke cleared, he was stood upon Gamabunta's head. The large toad was puffing away on his pipe and grumbling about perverts.

"Gama-san, I need you to get me to Konoha as fast as possible."

The toad, still grumbling, leapt into the air and headed towards Konoha. Jiraiya knew they would be there soon.

-

An hour earlier, Naruto and Sasuke had left the village to train. They wanted to be away from the village, as they wanted to try some of the new jutsus he had given Sasuke. Naruto knew it would make the villagers and the other ninja's nervous to feel his and Sasuke's chakra, when they were combined they were very powerful. Naruto didn't want Anbu's on their asses.

They had told the Hokage they would be away for a couple of hours. She had just nodded and smiled. Naruto knew she was trying to make up for what Hiahsi had said, and what Sakura had tried to do.

They had been sparing for hours and lay on the ground and watched as the sun rose. The peacefulness was shattered by explosions. The two jumped to their feet and saw smoke coming from the direction of Konoha.

Naruto and Sasuke grew their wings and took to the sky. When they neared the village, they saw Manda the giant snake attacking people. Naruto growled, the snake bastard had decided to attack early. He looked down on the village. The sound ninja's fighting Konoha's. There was a chakra barrier erected around the Hokage and Jiraiya, so they couldn't summon there animals to fight Manda.

Orochimaru looked up and saw Naruto, and smirked. His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke. He face darkened. The Hokage looked at what the man was looking at and saw the two teenagers, hoping now that they were here, things would pick up for them.

Naruto descended, and thought a moment. He had no choice, if he did this, everyone would no who he was. Screw it.

'Kyuubi, I can maintain a chakra link for about 20 minutes, can you take care of Manda?'

'You can count on me kit.'

Biting his thumb, he brought his hand down upon the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." When the smoke cleared, he was standing upon Kyuubi, the fox was at his full height, nine tails swinging in the air.

Screams were heard throughout village at the sight of the nine-tailed fox, thinking it was here to devour the village. Everyone now knew who the crimson angel was. All of his friends only had one question going through their minds. 'Why didn't he tell us?'

"Okay Kyuubi. I trust you. Do not let me down." Naruto called to the fox.

Kyuubi nodded his rather large head. He could have told Naruto to go to hell. But this was the first time in 14 years that he had freedom, and he was going to do exactly as Naruto said, he was going to go kill a snake.

The fox took off, racing towards Manda. Naruto flew to the ground where Sasuke was waiting for him. They took off together. "You take specky. (1) I'll take the snake-bastard." Sasuke nodded and turned towards Orochimaru's lackey.

Naruto stood before the snake-bastard. He was conscious of the Hokage, Jiraiya and the villagers looking at him, but he ignored them. He needed all his concentration for this fight. He had to perform three major jutsus to kill the man, and he didn't know if he could pull it off.

Orochimaru stood smirking at the brat he now knew was the demon vessel. He held his arms out, and Naruto knew what the man was going to do. With speed he pulled out a scroll, with a little blood, he summoned a katana. Holding it ready, he sliced up the snakes Orochimaru summoned from his arms.

The snake wielder hissed his displeasure. With his own sword, he moved fast and engaged Naruto in a sword battle. Strikes and blocks were the only moves each of them could use. Naruto used his fathers move to his advantage and moved as fast as light, leaving yellow streaks in the air. Orochimaru found himself flying through the air. He landed on the ground breathing hard. Naruto stood bent over, catching his own breath.

Orochimaru growled and flipped to his feet, flashing through a few hand seals, he called: "Fūton: Daitoppa."

Naruto grew his wings and wrapped them around himself as wind blew towards him. It passed him, only causing him to shiver. But the villagers and buildings around him were blown away to great distances. Unwrapping his wings, the snake-bastard was hissing insults at him.

Naruto took a quick look around. The Hokage and Jiraiya were still trapped in the chakra barrier and many of the ninja's were still fighting. Naruto looked over just in time to see Sasuke blow out a stream of fire to take care of Kabuto's corpse. Naruto smiled as the raven took off to help Konoha ninja's.

He took a deep breath. It was time to finish this. He just hoped he didn't die in the process. Bring his hands together, his hands blurred through a set of hand seals. Whispering: "Chakra Kangoku no jutsu." (2)

Taking a deep breath, he blew chakra out of his lungs and it swirled around Orochimaru. The man watched, uncertain of what it was doing. Before he could comprehend it, the chakra closed around him in a prison. He hissed, trying to break out of it.

Naruto moved quickly. He flashed through a set of hand seals and laid his hands on the barrier, he said: "Tamashii Toridashi no jutsu." (3) With his hands still on the barrier, he watched as Orochimaru's soul was sucked out of his chest. The snake was still alive, and fighting, trying to pull his soul back into his body. He was losing the battle, and soon he would be dead. He was hissing, and shouting curses, trying to break the prison. For the first time in his life, he was scared, he didn't want to die.

Naruto could feel his strength wavering, gritting his teeth, he moved his hands away. The chakra prison moved away from Orochimaru and moved in front of Naruto, still containing the soul. Orochimaru stumbled to his knees, still hissing and trying to get to his feet.

Naruto looked around for Sasuke and found all the ninja's had stopped and everyone was looking at him. He saw Gaara and Kankuro also looking at him, they had been helping and looked fine. His eyes met Sasuke's and he nodded. The raven haired teenager broke into a run and with a swipe of his sword the snake-bastards head flew off his body. The headless body fell to the ground began to shrivel up on itself, looking like mummified corpse.

Naruto turned back to the chakra prison. Once again, he flashed a set of hand seals and once again laid his hands on it, he barely managed to whisper: "Tamashii Hakaisha no jutsu." (4) The chakra prison began to shrink, taking Orochimaru's soul to hell.

Naruto collapsed to the ground. Sasuke ran to him, pulling him on to his lap. Naruto was breathing heavily. In the distance where Kyuubi had taken down Manda, the fox walked over to his vessel, and the villagers stood paralysed in fear as they watched one of Kyuubi's tails stroke Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. The fox disappeared leaving a faint red after image. Kyuubi was more than grateful that his vessel had given him freedom, even if it was only for a while. He stretched within his cage, and yawned.

The barrier that was holding the Hokage and Jiraiya had already vanished. The remaining sound ninja's stood down when they had witnessed Orochimaru's death. Tsunade knelt down beside Naruto and Sasuke, she had many questions, but they could wait. Naruto was once again unconscious. "Come, let's take him to the hospital."

Sasuke picked up his dobe and followed the woman towards the hospital. Many villagers stood with their heads bowed. The boy they now knew was Naruto being carried away by Sasuke had saved them all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sasuke had sat by Naruto's bedside for the last two days. His dobe had been unconscious. He as well as the entire village had witnessed the jutsus he had performed. They had all felt the power it had taken, no wondered he was still sleeping.  
Sasuke sighed as Sakura yet again pretended to tend Naruto. She had been released from her cell only because they needed her medical help. They were many wounded, only a couple of ninja's had died. Orochimaru's attack had basically failed, the snake-bastard, Kabuto and many of sound had died, the rest were arrested and put in cells.  
"Sasuke-kun, would you like to go and get something to eat with me?" Sakura asked, fluttering her eyelashes.  
"No, go away." He heard her sniffle, but she didn't move away. He turned, and she looked at him hopefully. He released his mangekyou sharingan and held her hypnotised. He would have used one of the genjutsus he had learned, but the hokage caught him.  
"Sakura, go tend to the patients or do you want to return to your cell?" Sakura made a hasty retreat. "How did you acquire your mangekyou sharingan?" She asked.  
Sasuke looked at her. "Naruto gave it to me."  
Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but Sasuke turned away. A groan had them turning to Naruto. They watched as his eyes opened. Red met black and gold. Naruto sighed. He knew he was going to get it.  
"Naruto, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked.  
"Fine, just tired." He answered.  
"Brat, you have a lot of explaining to do." Tsunade said.  
"I know." He whispered. "Sasuke and I will be leaving soon."  
Tsunade scowled. "I don't think so, do you have any idea how much trouble your in?"  
"I don't care. I am not a Konoha ninja anymore. I work for the angels of death."  
Tsunade blinked back tears at that reply. She sighed. "Sleep, we will talk later." She left. She couldn't bear to stay much longer. She had to think.  
Naruto found Sasuke's hand and held it, as he fell back to sleep. Sakura's eyes darkened as she saw her Sasuke holding hands with the freak, she was going to get her Sasuke back.

-

The Hokage was once again in the dreaded council chambers. The members of the council were in an uproar. Word had gotten around that Naruto is the crimson angel. They wanted Naruto confined to the village. They didn't think of him as the Kyuubi brat anymore, not after he saved them all, hell even the nine-tailed fox helped with the fight.  
The villagers too were rapidly changing their minds, sending cards, flowers and chocolates to Naruto. All were guilty of years of hate and name calling. They knew they didn't deserve forgiveness, but they hoped it was a start.  
Hiashi was mad. Now he knew who the crimson angel was, he was ecstatic. It meant Naruto was to stay in the village. "Have you spoken with Naruto-san yet?"  
"Briefly, he is still in the hospital. He said he and Sasuke are leaving soon."  
"What?" Hiashi shouted. "He cannot leave, he is a Konoha ninja. He will be staying whether he likes it or not."  
"I'm afraid he can't do that. Like he said, he's not a Konoha ninja anymore. He works for the angels of death. And I for one do not want to stand in the way of an angel of death, do you?"  
Hiashi gulped, no he didn't. But he wanted Naruto in the village. He didn't care, he wanted the crimson angel within the village of Konoha, and he would do anything to make it happen.

-

By the next day Naruto was up and he really wanted to get out of the village. He was sorely tempted to just fly away, but he knew he owed Tsunade an explanation. He had heard the council were trying to get him to stay, and he wondered if it was because he was the crimson angel. He also wondered what they would say if they knew that he would not always be the crimson angel, he had no idea when Kuro would relieve him of duty. He was thinking more and more about asking to join the angel, he knew Sasuke wanted too as well.  
All his friends had stopped by when he was still in the hospital. They too wanted an explanation, but they were happy to see him, except Sakura. The girl was angry and bitter. She had to once again be confined as she kept trying to attack Naruto.  
At the moment, he was pacing in the room he was had been staying in at the tower. He was tempted to jump out of the window when the door opened and Sasuke walked in. The raven narrowed his eyes at the red head, who was standing very close to the open window.  
Naruto pouted. "Naruto, there ready for you, come." Naruto's pout deepened. "Get over here right now." Sasuke said sternly, holding in a laugh. Naruto bowed his head submissively and walked to Sasuke, the raven haired teen took his hand and they walked to the council's chambers.  
When they were sat on chairs, Hiahsi smirked. He had total confidence that Naruto would be staying in Konoha. Naruto caught the smirk and glared at the man.  
"Naruto." The red head turned his head to look at the Hokage. "We would like to know why you allowed Akatsuki to capture you, and also what happened to make you stay away from Konoha."  
Naruto sighed. "I allowed Akatsuki to capture me because I had just lost my lover. We fought and he walked away from me. I felt empty, I felt alone. I wanted to die." Sasuke looked away, the guilt he had felt since that day coming back full force. To hear Naruto spell it out to him like that was like a sword through the heart.  
Naruto took a deep breath. "When the Anbu found us, I was angry. I was angry that you had ordered my death-"  
"Wait, I never ordered your death. I made sure they understood I wanted you to be brought back." The Hokage interrupted.  
Naruto snorted. "Did you really think they would have rescued me? They finally had the opportunity to be rid of the demon brat."  
Sasuke reached over and took Naruto's hand, giving his dobe some support. His hand was squeezed back softly.  
"When I got to the Akatsuki building…" He stopped and shook his head. He couldn't tell them, he felt too ashamed. Standing up, he went over to the Hokage. Placing his fingers on her head, he closed his eyes. Tsunade had no idea what was happening. Suddenly her mind was filled with images. She closed her eyes and watched as the images played out.  
She gasped as she watched Naruto being raped, then beaten. She watched as he lay on the floor bleeding. She then watched as he summoned the angel of death, listened to his wishes. She then watched in shock as he killed the members of Akatsuki without blinking.  
The images came a little faster, she knew Naruto was distressed, she could feel it. She watched as he trained Sasuke in the abandoned village, watched as their relationship grew closer. And all the assignments he carried out.  
Finally the images were gone, and Naruto took his finger away from her head. She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. She stood and pulled the boy into her arms. Naruto tensed before relaxing into her embrace. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.  
When she let go, he sat back down and Sasuke once again took his hand. The council members waited, and then Hiahsi got impatient. "What happened, what did you see?"  
"None of your business." The Hokage snapped.  
Hiashi got angry. "Well whatever, we have decided that Naruto and Sasuke will remain in the village. If they leave, they will be classed as missing nins and hunters will be sent out to kill them." He looked at the two boys smugly.  
Before Naruto could complain, the air around them grew thicker. Power began to build within the room. Hiashi gasped as he watched a tall man with black wings, black hair and eyes appear beside Naruto. He glared at the long haired man, Hiashi gulped and shrank away.  
"I am sorry I have to intrude, but you have been pestering Naruto and I have had enough. He has told you countless times that he is unable to remain within the village, and you are pushing him, only because you want to use his power for your own selfish reasons. He is not a ninja anymore, he is an angel of death, until I relieve him of his duty, you have no control over him. Do I make myself clear? Stop them from leaving this village, and I will destroy you all." Kuro paused and turned to Naruto, who bowed his head in respect. "I will see you in the village in a couple of days." He said, before vanishing.  
The Hhokage held a hand over her mouth to try and keep her laughter in. Hiashi looked liked he was going to wet himself. He had finally got what he deserved, a good telling off. The man took a few deep breaths and turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "Thank you for helping the village, you are free to leave when you want." The man stood up and left the room.  
The Hokage snickered. "Before you leave, I want to have everyone get together. We'll have a meal, if that's okay?"  
Naruto smiled. "That will be fine. We will be leaving in two days." He and Sasuke stood up, and left the room, they held hands all the way back to their room. When they were inside, they broke out into laughter.  
Naruto held his side as they began to hurt. They laughed so hard. It felt like they were be sick. When they finally got themselves together, they looked at each other, and smiled.  
"I can't wait until we get out of here." Sasuke said.  
"Me too." Naruto answered. He turned away. Now that this crisis was over, he had to continue training Sasuke, getting him ready to face his brother. At first, he never really thought about it, but now…what if Sasuke loses. He shook his head. He wouldn't be able to bear it if he lost Sasuke.  
The raven studied Naruto, it was so obvious what the red head was thinking. He too was afraid, but this was what he had been training so hard for. In one more year, he would face his brother, and there was a chance that he would lose.  
Walking over to his dobe, he pulled the boy into his arms. "I love you dobe."  
Naruto leant into the ravens embrace. "You too, teme."  
"You know that seal I was telling you about a while ago?" Naruto asked.  
"Yeah." Sasuke remembered when Naruto told him about it. It had been when they were on their way to Suna. Naruto had told him that he had knowledge of a seal that might help Gaara. It was a seal like the one Naruto had, one where it would give Gaara control over Shukaku, and allow him to finally sleep.  
They had been working on it for a few months, trying to perfect it. But they hadn't been able to practice it. They were pretty confident that they could perform the seal together. They only problem was if they failed, Shukaku could get free. That was why they were uncertain about trying it.  
"Maybe you should ask Gaara, see what he thinks. It would be up to him after all."  
"Maybe."  
They stood together, holding each other, each lost in their own thoughts. "Come on, let's go get some ramen."  
As predicted, Naruto's eyes lit up and a smile broke out upon his face. Sasuke snorted and dragged the idiot from the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The next morning, Gaara and Kankuro were in Naruto and Sasuke's room. Gaara was in deep thought, Naruto had just told him of the seal they had been working on, and the risk of what will happen if they fail.  
"If Shukaku gets free then he will destroy the village. Will I die?"  
"We don't know. This is why we were uncertain about even telling you. But I'm 75 sure we can pull this off. It is your choice though."  
Gaara stood, and so did Kankuro. "I will think about it. How long will the sealing last?"  
"It will take about five hours."  
Gaara nodded and left with his brother.

-

Naruto and Sasuke spent the day walking around Konoha. The buildings hadn't taken that much of a beating, as they passed damaged ones waiting to be mended, Naruto waved his hand over them, magic pouring out of him and reverting them back to their original forms. The villagers gasped in surprise, and the owners thanked Naruto. The red head was surprised to hear them thanking him, they weren't looking at him in fear, they looked guilty.  
Naruto snorted, were they just afraid that he would set Kyuubi upon them. He just nodded to them as he passed.  
As much as they hated the village, they were still going to miss it. It was their home after all. Sasuke sighed as they made their way towards the ramen stand. He didn't know how Naruto could eat so much of the stuff. He looked away when Naruto turned on his puppy dog eyes, he could never resist them.  
Naruto smirked and leaned towards his lover. "If you let me have ramen, I'll give you something special when we finally get back to the village." Naruto whispered suggestively, the red head flicked out his tongue and licked the shell of the raven's ear.  
Sasuke gasped, and smirked, his pants already getting tight in response. He pulled Naruto towards the ramen stand and watched as he consumed 12 bowls of miso ramen at a speed that could probably break a record.  
They were back in there room half an hour later. Gaara knocked on the door, and came into the room. "I have decided." He paused. "I think it would be best to do it in that village you're staying in. if the worst comes to the worst, at least you can contain the beast before he can get to the nearest village. When we will you leave?"  
"Tomorrow morning."  
Gaara nodded, looking a little scared, but hopeful. "I will see you later at the restaurant." He left, leaving Naruto and Sasuke sat on the couch. They both looked at each other, mentally preparing themselves for what was to come. They just hoped they would be able to accomplish the sealing without screwing up.  
Later that evening, they were at the barbeque restaurant with everyone. Everyone meant Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi, all of Konoha 9 - except Sakura - team Gai, and Gaara and Kankuro, the latter was trying to hit on Tenten, the girl scowling at him. They were sat round many tables pushed together, eating and drinking, well the adults were.  
They spent most of night reminiscing about old times, and telling stories. Kiba, who had managed to sneak some sake, looked over at Naruto and Sasuke who were holding hands. He leered at them. "Oi Naruto, when are you and Sasuke going to get married?"  
Everyone looked over at the pair, Sasuke who was blushing and Naruto who had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "We'll get married when you and Shino do. Maybe we can have a joint wedding?"  
Kiba, wide eyed fell off his chair. Laughter broke out as the teen stood up and brushed off his clothes. He sniffed and sat back down beside a silent Shino, who was looking at Naruto. Were they that obvious? Naruto met his eyes and smirked. Shino shook his head.  
As the night wore on, many couples left, after hugging both Naruto and the very reluctant Sasuke. When they were on their own, Naruto yawned. He was tired. He let Sasuke pull him to his feet and they went back to their room.  
As they lay in bed, Naruto looked at his lover. "Do you really want to go back to the village?"  
"Of course, why do you ask?"  
"Well, I thought maybe…you might get sick of me."  
Sasuke glared at him. "Why would you think that? You know I'm not one for crowds. The last year was the best, just you and me…or are you sick of me?"  
"No, I'm not sick of you. It's just what if you do get sick of me?"  
Sasuke sighed. He knew what Naruto was thinking. "Just because I left you once doesn't mean I will again. I made a mistake the first time. I love you so much. You'll never be rid of me." He pleaded for Naruto to believe him. He saw the red head bite his lip. Naruto hid his face and snuggled against him.  
Wrapping his arms around his dobe, they held each other as they fell asleep. Sasuke promised he would prove to Naruto that he could be trusted. He was never going to leave his dobe again. And like he said, he couldn't wait to get back to the village. He truly liked it just being the two of them.

-

The next morning, they were stood before the Hokage. She smiled at them, but they could see the sadness reflecting in her eyes. "I know you probably don't want to, but Sakura has asked to see you Sasuke, she is still in a cell."  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, and knew he didn't want to see her, but with a nudge from Naruto, he sighed and nodded. The Hokage summoned a guard. "Escort Uchiha-san down to see Haruno-san."  
Sasuke left, leaving Naruto and the Hokage together. The blonde woman finally moved from her place and hugged the boy to her chest. Naruto gasped, nearly being suffocated by her giant chest. When they pulled away, she smiled. "Will we see you again?"  
"Maybe." He answered. "I expect so." He amended as he saw her glare.

-

Sasuke followed the guard down the stairs towards the cell room. He was not looking forwards to seeing the annoying pest. At the bottom of the stairs, the guard opened the door and shut it behind Sasuke. The room was big, and cut in half. The cell was taken up by one half and the other was bare, except for a chair. The bars were made out of the strongest steel and seals were placed around them, making them unbreakable.  
He saw Sakura lying upon the bed. When he sat down, he coughed. Her pink head shot up and she smiled, forgetting the bars were in her way and tried to charge at him. He stifled a laugh as she rebounded and fell to the floor.  
She looked up with tears in her eyes. "What do you want Haruno?" He asked.  
She winced at the use of her last name. "I want you to see that Naruto has you under an illusion. He is only using you…"  
"Shut up." He snapped. "Naruto is not using me. Did you know we were lovers before I left the village?"  
Sakura gaped, her mouth opening and closing like a dying fish.  
"I'll take that as a no. I love Naruto more than anything. When we are older, I plan to marry him. I want you to get over your obsession with me. I will never be with you, I don't love you, and I don't even like you as a friend. What will it take for you to get this through that big forehead of yours?"  
Sakura shook her head. "See you must be under an illusion, you should love me not him. We should be getting married. I can help you revive your clan, Naruto can't." She beamed at him.  
"I don't care. I'd rather die than have children with you."  
She began to cry. "Please."  
"I will say this once again. Get over me. You will never have me. I hope to never see you again." He stood, ignoring her cries. He knocked on the door and followed the guard back to the Hokage's office.  
Naruto looked up at him, and smiled.  
"Let's go." Sasuke said, eager to be out of this village as soon as possible.  
The Hokage followed them out of the village. They had all there belongings sealed into scrolls. At the gate were Gaara and Kankuro, also Iruka and Kakashi.  
Iruka pulled Naruto into a hug. "Be careful and take care of yourself." Naruto pulled away and smiled. "Of course, make sure Kakashi-sensei looks after you." Iruka blushed.  
Iruka shook Sasuke's hand, so did Kakashi. After the farewells, Naruto and Sasuke grew there wings. Gaara climbed on Sasuke's back and Kankuro on Naruto's. The others watched in awe as the two boys took to the air and flew away.

-

It didn't take them long to reach the village. Naruto and Sasuke descended and both grinned. It was good to see the place again. Naruto opened the door to the house that was now officially theirs. Gaara and Kankuro stepped through the door and both sat down. Gaara was anxious and nervous, but he was keeping his fingers crossed, he really hoped all went well.  
He looked over and Naruto. The blonde met his eyes. "Whenever you're ready Gaara."  
Gaara stood. "I have to use the bathroom first." Naruto nodded and pointed up the stairs, watching as he walked up the stairs. Naruto bit his lip, and turned to Sasuke.  
"It will be fine." Sasuke said, trying to reassure Naruto and himself. Kankuro was staring at the two, saying his own silent prayer that this worked. He was worried about his little brother, but anxious to see this work, and then Gaara would be able to sleep.  
As all three waited, they crossed their fingers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Twenty minutes later, Gaara lay shirtless in an intricate drawn pentagram. Naruto and Sasuke knelt on either side of him. Gaara had his eyes closed, his limbs tense to try and stop himself from shaking.  
Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and with a nod began. It would take five hours of hour hand seals, and chanting. It had only just begun.  
Kankuro was sat at the kitchen table watching. He watched transfixed as the two boys began the sealing. He jumped as he heard roaring, he knew it was Shukaku. The beast was roaring, trying to escape, but he was being held back. Kankuro wasn't sure how, but the two boys were keeping him from breaking through, while they were doing the sealing.  
Chakra from the three leaked out and swirled together, blending and turning to a purple/blue colour. The house began to shake slightly due to the combined chakra. Kankuro hoped to hell the house didn't fall apart.  
He looked at the two boys to see the strain on their faces, sweat dribbling down their foreheads. He watched through the whole five hours and it grew more and more intense.  
With the final hand seal, they placed their hands on Gaara's stomach. A black intricate seal drew itself upon his skin, circling around his navel. With a gasp, both Naruto and Sasuke passed out.  
Gaara slowly sat up, and yawned. He felt so tired. He looked down as the seal that now covered his stomach. He closed his eyes, and reached out for Shukaku. The beast roared at him, and Gaara smirked. The beast could only communicate when he gave it permission, and he felt the beast's chakra, there for him to use.  
He looked over at his brother and smiled. A genuine smile, he yawned again. "I'm tired." He mumbled. He looked at Naruto and Sasuke who were still unconscious. "Help me take them upstairs." He said.  
Kankuro picked up Naruto, while Gaara picked up Sasuke. They went upstairs and put them on the bed in one of the rooms. Gaara thought it might have been Naruto's because there was an orange t-shirt on the chair.  
"Why don't you sleep in the other room?" Gaara mumbled a sleepy okay, and walked into the other bedroom. He collapsed upon the bed and was asleep in seconds.  
Kankuro laughed at the sight and went down stairs. He looked through the cupboards for something to eat, and was happy to find some ramen. He was so happy for his brother. He wondered how long he would be asleep.

-

Kankuro was bored out of his brain. Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke had been asleep for the last three days. He hadn't been able to do anything. There was nothing to do. He had read some of the books that were in the room Gaara was sleeping in.  
He looked at the stairs as they creaked. Gaara was walking down the stairs with a satisfied look on his face. Gaara looked at Kankuro, raising a non-existent eyebrow. "Are they still asleep?"  
"Yes, how are you feeling?"  
"Never better, hungry though."  
"Well, there isn't much, only ramen."  
Gaara shrugged, and watched as his brother made him food. It wasn't unusual. Kankuro and Temari always made him his meals. They sat down together and ate. Gaara knew he had to get back to Suna, he was the Kazekage after all. He had his duties, and he mentally groaned at the thought of how much paperwork would be piled on his desk.  
A couple of hours later, Naruto and Sasuke came down the stairs. They both looked drained, but fine. Naruto looked at Gaara and grinned. "How are you feeling?"  
"Pretty good, you?"  
"Okay. It will take a couple of more days for us to feel normal, but don't worry, it was worth it."  
"Thank you, both of you."  
Naruto once again grinned, and Sasuke nodded.  
"Kankuro and I have to leave. I have to get back to Suna."  
Naruto nodded. "Give us an hour and we will take you." He turned and walked up the stairs with Sasuke. They got in the shower together and washed.

-

A few hours later Naruto and Sasuke had returned from taking Gaara and Kankuro back to Suna. Sasuke stretched and Naruto smirked, standing behind him. He wrapped his arms around his lover, his hands slipping under the raven's shirt, running along his chest.  
Sasuke gasped, and groaned. He turned in Naruto's embrace and met his lips. He began to feel excited, were they finally going to take their relationship to the next level. His own hands cupped the red heads butt and squeezed.  
Naruto broke the kiss. "Shall we go upstairs?" He asked.  
Sasuke's brain was fogged, but he nodded. Naruto took his hand and led the raven up the stairs, and into his bedroom. They fell upon the bed and their mouths met, hungrily devouring each other, tongues meeting and rubbing against each other. Neither tried to dominate the other, it was just a passionate kiss.

**Warning - Okay, I'm very nervous. This is my first lemon, so please don't blame me if it sucks. Anyway here goes.**

Their clothes were shed quickly and they lay naked together, panting. They locked eyes, waiting. Naruto nodded and Sasuke moved to lie between Naruto's legs. He moved his mouth to one of the red heads nipples and swirled his tongue around the hardening bud. Making sure to pay the neglected nipple the same attention, he moved his hand downwards and it closed around Naruto's rock hard cock.  
Naruto hissed, and threw his head back as Sasuke stroked him. The raven haired teen moved his free hand up to Naruto's mouth, and the red head licked at them, his tongue coating them with saliva. Sasuke pulled his fingers away, and Naruto tensed as a finger slipped within him, before relaxing. The sensation felt a little odd, the pain slowly dissipated, and now all he felt was pleasure. Sasuke added another finger and began stretching the tight entrance. Adding another finger, he twisted his wrist and Naruto cried out as Sasuke hit something inside of him that made him see stars.  
Naruto moaned in disappointment as the fingers were removed. But he was soon gasping for breath as Sasuke pushed himself inside of him. Sasuke remained still for a moment, and then started to move when Naruto nodded.  
Moans and the creaking bed were all that were heard within the room. Sasuke didn't speed up, this was there first time, and he wanted them to make love, not just fuck. Naruto clawed as Sasuke's back, his hands moving to cup a pale butt, squeezing.  
Sasuke took hold of Naruto's neglected member and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. He felt Naruto tighten around him, before feeling himself being splashed with cum. Sasuke came soon after, and slumped upon his lover, gasping for breath.

**Lemon has ended. Hope it was alright.  
**  
Naruto held on to Sasuke. "I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too dobe." He said, as he pulled out and lay beside him. They held each other as they fell asleep.

-

When Naruto awoke, he smiled at Sasuke who was still asleep. Carefully getting out of bed, he went into the bathroom and showered. After he was dressed, he made his way down stairs and into the kitchen. Opening a cupboard, he grinned at the many packages of ramen. Opening a container, he clicked on the kettle and waited for the water to heat.  
As he was pouring water onto his noodles, he felt the power in the room grow. Putting down the kettle, he stood before Kuro, who had just appeared. He smiled and bowed his head. "It's good to see you again."  
Kuro smiled. "I have an assignment for you. Four bandits have been travelling to small villages and killing the villagers. I need you to pass judgement upon them. They are heading towards the little village near here. They will arrive in about an hour. I need you to intercept them. Then you have to continue with Sasuke's training. I will see you soon." He disappeared before Naruto could say anything.  
Naruto blinked. If he had an hour, he had better get a move on. As he was finishing his ramen, Sasuke finally came down the stairs. Naruto held out a cup of ramen for him and snickered at the face he made. He told him about the Kuro's visit and his assignment.  
"Can I come?" Sasuke asked.  
"If you want?"  
Sasuke nodded and ate his ramen. "When do you think my wings will disappear?" He asked.  
"Whenever I take them away, Kuro gave me the power to let you have them, so you can keep them until Kuro sets me free, unless you want me to take them now."  
Sasuke glared playfully, and Naruto laughed.

-

45 minutes later they were hid in a tree waiting for the bandits. Naruto could sense them getting closer. He also felt that they had other people with them. Maybe they were bandits like them, or prisoners, he would have to be careful.  
When they came into view, the two teens landed on the ground. The four men, who were all big and muscular, stood looking at the two boys, one they knew as the crimson angel, and the other they didn't know.  
Naruto looked at the three women travelling with the men, they looked scared, but that could be because he was standing in front of them. "Who are the women? Are they your helpers, or prisoners?" He commanded for them to tell him.  
"There are unwilling travellers. We wanted them for company…" The biggest man answered, but trailed of, as Naruto growled. That meant the women had been raped.  
"By order of the angels of death, you are to be executed for your crimes." Both hands moved in a slashing motion. All four men crumpled to the ground. With a fire jutsu, the bodies were burnt. Naruto didn't feel anything. He had passed judgement on men who had killed whole villages, men, women and children.  
He looked to the women. "Would like us to accompany you back to your village?"  
The black haired woman shook her head. "No, but thank you for saving us, we do not live far from here." She bowed, as did the other two, before they turned and walked away.  
Sasuke stood staring at Naruto, and gulped. "You know, you are kind of scary."  
"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.  
"Well, before when they saw you, I think they wet themselves. And this is the first time I've see you do this, and it scared me."  
Naruto bowed his head. He was feeling uncertain. Sasuke frowned, and walked over to his dobe. "Hey, at least you don't look like an angry kitten."  
Naruto snorted. "Idiot." He mumbled. "While were here, we might as well get some groceries, unless you want ramen for dinner?" He said.  
"No way in hell." Sasuke replied.

-

When the got back to the house, they put the groceries away and decided to start training. Naruto knew he now had to continue with his original assignment.  
They sat on the ground, facing each other. Naruto waved his hand over Sasuke's head, and five jutsu's jumped from his head to Sasuke's.  
Sasuke closed his eyes.  
Mikazuki no Mai.  
The jutsu creates three shadow clones of the user, which attack along with the user in a complicated sword-dancing pattern to confuse the opponent. The swords are also able to extend to any length. (1)  
Sasuke was still learning to fight with his katana and he liked the idea of this one.  
Shikumi no Jutsu.  
Along with the information of this jutsu, he had the knowledge that Orochimaru was the one who used this jutsu.  
It was a temporary paralysis technique, but paralyzes the foe by showing them a vision of their own gruesome death. In addition to the paralysis, the enemy is overwhelmed with fear, and will no doubt suffer severe mental stress. (2)  
Doton: Yomi Numa  
This jutsu turns a large area of land into a sinking swampland, making it impossible for anyone or anything in that area to move around. The size of the swamp is proportionate to the amount of chakra used to perform the technique. (3)  
Katon: Haisekishō  
This jutsu allows the user to breath out a cloud of superheated ash capable of causing third-degree burns. Because it is ash and not flame, the ash remains in the air around the target, and therefore remains potent for a longer period. (4)  
Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu  
A modification of the Shadow Clone Technique, the user throws one shuriken at the victim and then uses this jutsu to create multiple copies of the shuriken to make the attack more powerful. Once again, along with the information about the jutsu, he knew the third hokage used this jutsu. (5)  
When Sasuke opened his eyes, he blushed at the way Naruto was looking at him. Naruto leant over and kissed him, then got up and went back into the house. Sasuke sat for a moment, before getting up and getting to work.

By the end of the day, he found now that the jutsus were getting harder, he had only been able to learn and perfect two of the jutsus. He was exhausted by the time he got into the house. He collapsed upon the couch, and sighed.  
Naruto smiled. "Are you hungry?" He asked.  
Sasuke only answered with a sigh. He had already fallen asleep. Naruto left him for a while, before picking him up and carrying him upstairs and placing him on the bed, he undressed him and pulled the covers over him.  
He too undressed and got in beside him. He lay looking at Sasuke, and knew this was going to be hard year of training. He really hoped that Sasuke would still be with him after he had faced his brother. He knew Sasuke would hate him if he stepped in and helped with the fight, but he would if he had to save Sasuke. He could live with Sasuke hating him, than him being dead.


End file.
